Why Me? Im not even Beautiful?
by Warriorgirl11
Summary: This is a story where Bella gets kidnapped out of love by Edward. The questions are. Will she fight for freedom?  GIve in? Or fall in love? What will happen?  DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Here is _Why me? Im not even Beautiful?_ I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Twilight... :(**

**Thanks**

**Warriorgirl11  
**

Chapter 1

I -Bella Swan- was 17 years old and lived with my dad in Forks, Washington. I was an average girl. I had brown eyes and hair. My hair went down 2 inches of my shoulders and it was very wavy. I was an only child, my mom lived with her new husband in Jacksonville, Florida.

I was sitting in the living room in our tiny little house in Forks, reading. My dad, Charlie was sitting there watching some baseball game.  
It was 10pm at night and I was getting sleepy.

"Dad, I think Im going to bed," I admited "Im very tired plus I have a big test tomorrow in Biology,"

"Ok, Bells. Night," He replied and got up and hugged me.

"Night," I said grabbing my backpack and started for the stairs while my dad made his way to the kitchen.

I got to the top of the stairs and tripped, as always, I also started feeling weird. You know the feeling you get when something is about to happen.

I put my backpack and book in my room and grabbed some sweats and a tank top.

I quickly took a shower also letting the warm water seep in because I felt stressed for some reason and my stomach was hurting.

I got out of the shower and took some Aleive for the stomachache and for the stress **(if thats possible)**. I walked back to my room hearing Charlie as I past the stairs.

I slipped under my purple quilt and laid on my stomach trying to sleep.

Later I looked over to look at my clock and saw it was 1:15am. I turned around to where I was facing the window and my back was to the door.

I heard some one open the door and then quietly close the door, but I didn't hear any foot steps. I turnned around to see no one there and then turned back around to the window and then a hand was put on my mouth.

I started screaming and he put some type of gag in my mouth and turned me to where I faced him.

"Be a good girl, Isabella and Charlie won't get hurt," a velvet voice said softly like talking to a dog.

I stayed quiet and he wrapped a blindfold around my eyes so I couldn't see anything. He wrapped me up in my quilt, I think, and picked me up bridal style and I felt him walking out the door and down the stairs.

I all of the sudden felt a rush of November winter air trying to get to me through my thick quilt.

I was laid on something soft that felt like a back seat of a car and my captor climbed in. I heard rummaging through a cabnit and started to panic.

What if he rapes me? What if he kills me? What if he drugs me? what if? what if? what if!

"Ok, Isabella. Its time for you so have a nap. Night, Night, sweetie," the velvet voice said and I started to move around a lot so he couldn't do anything.

He caught on very quickly and grabbed my neck and slammed me down with much force 'causeing me to whimper.

I all of the sudden felt a pinch in my left arm and started to feel weaker.

I was losing the battle to keep awake then I drifted to a deep sleep...

**Theres your 1st chapter. Thank you everyone!**

**Review!  
**


	2. AN

**Due to the fact that my mom accidently gave me the wrong disc to install a program on my computer...**  
**that _BAD_ software wiped out my whole computer and it took me a while just to get it back the right way I had it when I got it out of the box. So I have lost my pictures of my family, (good thing they were still on my camera) and the files that I have written for all of yall! So I have to rewrite the stuff that yall havent read yet! what a joy! Do yall think paper or computer is better for writing. I dont really know. :( but give me till Wednesday to figure things out cause I have _NO_ chapters to update for yall so that means I will be working my heart out with my horrible headache :(. So update Wednesday!**  
**I also have to say is that my story 'Kidnapped at the Bank' has been copy writed on another website and they did NOT ask my permission. They are like really stupid because they like even put some of my ANs in there. Stupid right? I was informed by 2 people which I would like to say thank you to. But as for the person who copyed them I reported them _TWICE_ and yelled at them through review. I am Faker11.**  
**you get it? I have to say incase some people out there like to turn things around on people...**  
**_I DID NOT COPY WRITE IT!_ If you dont beleive me look at the dates they were posted...**  
**I think that is all I am going to go work on the stories along with my headache and it hurts REALLY bad. O ya I forgot... Sorry I didnt update yesterday I woke up late and had a thing where you had to get dressed up all girly so I had to do that. I slept all morning and in the afternoon I did the things.**  
**Thats it!**

**Thank you EVERY1!**  
**Update Wednesday!**  
**God Bless you all!**

**-Warriorgirl11, your favorite author! JK JK JK hahahahahah**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you every one for the reviews/Alerts/Favorites. My computer is working fine now and I am announcing that the person who copy writed my story has been blocked on that website.**

**I dont own twilight but the plot is Warriorgirl11**

**Thanks everyone**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I was to scared to open my eyes. I remember what happened last night our when ever I was

taken. I am scared.

"Isabella, I know you are awake. Open your eyes," My captor said and I carefully opened my eyes and saw a man with bronze messy hair. He was so Hot,,, wait I cant fall for my captor.

"W-who are you?" I stutter out and looked down and saw that I was in a skimpy night gown. uuuhh.I cant beleive some stranger changed my clothes.

"Edward," The man, Edward said. Dont be nice to him Bella! He took you away from Charlie! My mind screamed at me. I will not give in to him.

"Why am I here? I want to go home. Now," I said and started getting out of the bed and he grabbed my arm really tight.

"You arent going any where and you are here for my own reasons," He growled at me and I whimpered.

"you are hurting me," I whimpered and he pulled me back onto the bed.

"Good, You deserve it," He said and I sat on the bed and pulled the soft covers on me.

"Why do I deserve it? I didnt do anything," I said back battling with him.

"Because you only do what I say and you need to be discipleded. I will let you off this time," He said and stood up and I watched him.

"I can do what I want. You arent the boss of me. Nor do you own me," I hissed and he jerked me off the bed.

"Listen her sweetie! You dont do what you want because I am the boss of you and I do own you! I love you thats why you are here!" He growled and threw me over his shoulder.

Why would he love me? Im not even beautiful. Just a plain Jane. He couldnt love me.

"Thats why you brought me here? Because you love me?" I asked confused.

"Yes" He answer and he walked out of the room we had been in. That room wasnt the best room ever... it was dirty and horrible. uck.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we approached an elevater and Edward pressed the the doors opened and Edward walked in.

"To see some one," He said and he walked out of the elevater.

We walked to a white door and I started to freak out. The word Rape popped into my mind. Because of this skimpy gown.

Edward knocked on the door and a man that was probally around 25 with blond hair answered the door. He was in a white doctor's coat and that told me that this wasnt good.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," The man said and motioned Edward in and Edward trailed in with me still on his shoulder.

"Good Morning Dr. Gore," Edward said and I looked around the room and saw it was like an examing room they have at the doctors office I never liked them or doctors.

"Is this the little Isabella you told me about?" He asked going to a desk that was on the other side of the room which was quite large.

"Yes this is my Isabella," Edward said and then asked "Where do you want me to put her?"

"Um put her on that bed and I will get the things I need," Dr. Gore said and went to the cabnets while Edward carried me to some type of bed that was high off the ground and then sat me down on it and sat on a stool next to the bed. (bed is like the one at the DRs)

The bed was sort of soft and a little comfy but I was nervous about what they would do to me and I started bitting my lip, nervously.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

Then Dr. Gore brought a cart of tools over next to the bed and I got more nervous even more.

"Let see. Isabella I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them truely," Dr Gore said as he pulled out a folder with some papers in it and a pen and I nodded.

"1. You full name?" He asked loudly. I cant beleive they didnt even know my full name.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said quietly and he wrote it down quickly.

"2. Birthdate?" Dr. Gore asked looking at me with his glasses on.

"September 13th 1993," I quickly answered.

"Allegies?"

"None."

"Ok now lets get to the other stuff, Edward," Dr. Gore said and looked at the cart and grabbed something collar like.

He unhooked it and started moving towards me with it and then I quickly jumped off the bed and ran for the door making my gown fly up and I realised it was locked from the outside. Edward must have the key.

When I realised it was locked I ran to the corner and brought my knees to my chest and snuggled into the corner, hoping Edward wouldnt pull me out.

"Isabella get out of there now!" Edward hissed at me as he and Dr. Gore cornered me in the corner.

"No" I said stubbernly and He grabbed my arm and yanked me up and slapped me in my face, hardly. I had tears silently coming out of my eyes. Dr. Gore quickly put the collar thing on a little tight but enough for me to breath.

Edward carried me back to the bed thing and sat me on it while Dr. Gore got some type of chain thing and hooked it onto the collar thing and to a post beside the bed. I feel like a dog.

"Ok next we can to the physical, So lets listen to your heart beat," Dr. Gore said and listened to it on my breast and then my back. I was still nervous. "Normal Edward. Make sure you dont scare her to much because her heart right now is going pretty fast."

Edward nodded and Dr Gore brought out a blood pressure thing and checked that and said my blood presure was normal. Then he checked my blood sugar. He held some type of stick up to my finger and pressed a button and it pricked me. The thing was so small how can it hurt so much. Then he scooped the blood into the machine and it read some numbers and he wrote them down along with all the other info he had been writing down.

After that he looked in my ears and my eyes and wrote down stuff and then looked at Edward."It seems everything is normal, Edward. Now you are going to have to have her stay still so I can take some blood and have it tested and then do those shots with fluid you wanted me to give her," Dr. Gore said and I looked at both of them with wide eyes.

"Give him your arm Isabella," Edward said grabbing my left arm and jerking it forward and Dr. Gore tied a strap around it and then poking a needle into my arm and I whimpered as my blood tansported to a little tube.

Finally he took it out and Edward released my arm and Dr. Gore but some cloth on it and a Band aid and then moved to his cart and started putting on tight gloves.

"Ok and the shots, Edward she is going to have to lay down in a few minutes for the last 2," he said and I looked at him strangly,

"Ok Im sure I can get her to do that," Edward said and Dr. Gore got a shot ready and Edward grabbed my right arm again and Dr. Gore started prepping it and the stuck the long needle into my arm and I cried out in pain as he put the fluids in me.

Then he pulled it out and got another shot ready and then stuck it back in the same place as the last and I started crying because it hurt so bad.

"Ok now she needs to lay on her stomach for the next 3," Dr. Gore said and Edward flipped me over with out a problem and Dr Gore started to lift up my gown. I know he wasnt going where I think he was going. After he had pulled my gown up to my back he pulled down my underwear and I was so embarressed.

Here I was practically naked infront of 2 men around their 20s and Im only a 17 year old virgin. RAPE screamed in my mind and I had gotten so distracted I felt pain in my butt and I tryed moving but Edward wouldnt let me. After a 2 more shots my butt was so sore. I wonder what was in those shots?

Dr. Gore finally let me pull up my underwear and pull down my gown after he had given my butt a big wack as I cried in pain and he smirked at me. What was wrong with men these days?

"Ok get in the postition you were in when you ran from us, Isabella?" Dr. Gore said pulling out another shot and I got in the position and then I felt a little pain in my shoulder and then it ceased.

"Ok Edward thats everything come back Friday so you can check and see the lab results. Have a good day," Dr Gore said sitting at his desk. My butt was hurtting really bad right now.

"Thanks Dr. Gore! See you Friday!" Edward said and unhooked the chain and carried me out of the room, to the elevater, and to a room where Edward typed in a code and a regular door unlocked and then a chain door unlocked. Wow this must be my room.

We walked into a room where there was a king sized bed, a plasma TV, surround sound, and a balcony but the doors had a chain door too. Then there were cuffs hanging from the cealing. That scared me. Edward sat me carefully on the bed. "Stay," he said like I was a dog and walked into a room that must be a bathroom and I heard water cut on.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews/alerts/favorites. I am honored to have them from yall. I have gotten a bunch of reviews lately and I enjoy it. So I don't have any updates for anything else but I wanted some people to know that I would like it if you didn't correct me through review because I am working on it and as I always say I am 12! It is actually 12:00am right now so it is Friday in my time. So some will be awake and some not...**

**Tonights song: All I Beleive in from the New Moon sound track.**

**Scripture:_ God created the heavens and eath. On the 6th day, God created man and placed him in the Garden of Eden to work it and watch over it. Soon God caused the man, Adam, to fall asleep. He took a rib from him. God made the rib into a helper for the man. Adam called the helper woman because she was created for him. -Genesis 2:4-23_**

******Any questions to anybody who don't understand this feel free to ask I can explain it to you.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Edward walked back into the room and went to the closet and pulled out a dress and walked back into the bathroom. Then he walked back out and came and threw me over his shoulder with me grunting.

He carried me to the bathroom where there was huge bathtub filled with lots of bubbles."Get in the bath tub by the time I get back," Edward said and I nodded. Then he left.

Once he was out of the huge bathroom, I stripped and got into the blazing hot water. The water helped me relax a little bit but then Edward walked back into the bathroom. I felt so embarrassed being naked in front of Edward. The good thing is that the bathtub was filled with water and the water went up to my neck.

He walked over the tub and grabbed a chain I didn't see from the wall and hooked it on the thing around my neck. Of course.

He grabbed the shower hose and brought it down and boiling hot water came down on my scalp and I flinched and tried to move away but he grabbed my chin and spray me in my face and I got water in my mouth.

I then spit the water in his face and grinned only earning a slap in my face and I winced in pain as he wiped his face off with a towel. "Uh Ow" I said and he smirked.

"Behave you already have a punishment coming your way," He said and brought out some shampoo and started too harshly.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL!)**

"What! I haven't done anything!" I yelled and he started rubbing my scalp harder and I winced again.

"You embarrassed me in front of Dr. Gore and then we had to force you to lie down," Edward growled and tilted my head back.

"I didn't want to wear this stupid collar you are making me wear," I said pointing to the thing around my neck and he finished my hair.

"It is there so you won't run away and the chip in you back is a tracking chip. I will be right back change into the clothes that are on the corner," Edward said as he unhooked the chain.

Then Edward left. Gosh he must have anger issues. uuuhhh. I got out of the tub and drained the water. I quickly dried myself off, scared Edward would walk in any minute. I dressed into another skimpy yellow gown that went down to my knees. I waited for 5 minutes sitting on the white bench and then Edward knocked and came in. Well at least he was being a gentleman.

"Come on Isabella," Edward said and motioned me to follow him. I followed him into the bed room and he motioned me to sit on the bed.

"You do realize I am going to punish you for embarrass me. I will not have you disobey in me, understood?" Edward said and I nodded and he walked over to where the handcuffs were hanging from the ceiling and I gapped as he pulled them down and motioned me over again.

I walked over to him caution and he took my wrists and put both of them on and then he put his hands on my waist as the chains above me pulled my wrist up and I was hanging by my arms which was hurting me. I was now a foot off the ground.

"I hope you learn your lesson after this. I don't really want to do this but you need to learn who's in charge, "Edward said taking a belt out of his closet. That is NOT a good sign.

"You are not going to punish me like a child now are you? Because I'm not 5 I'm 17," I said as he walked towards me. Man, these chains are really hurting my wrists and arms.

"Yes because you act like one," He said and bent the belt and started beating my rear end with it extremely hard.

"I was defending myself," I cried out and started crying as he kept beating. "Please Stop! You are hurting me" I said and his eyes softened and he dropped the belt.

"Isabella, I am so sorry. My anger just took over me. Here let me take you down," Edward said as I sobbed to myself and he grabbed my waist and pulled me down slowly. Probably not wanting to hurt me.

He finally released my wrist and my arms fell down fast and I collapsed on the floor crying.

"Isabella, please forgive me," Edward said and I nodded as he picked me up and put me under the covers in the bed and put my head on his chest.

"ssshhhh. Ssshhhh. It's going to be alright. I'm sorry," He said and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks every one! Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. I have nothing to say. Sorry if you like to listen to me babble instead of reading the story below but please take the time to read the scripture...**

**Today's Scripture:_ Zacchaeus (Zack-kee-us) was a cheif tax collector. He was very rich. He heard about Jesus and wanted to see who He was, but he could not see Jesus because of the crowds around him and he was very short. Zacchaeus ran ahead of the crowd and climbed up a sycamore tree to see Jesus as He passed that way. When Jesus came to the tree, He looked up and saw Zacchaeus and told him to come down because he was going to stay at his house. Zacchaeus quickly came down. The crowd began to complain that Jesus was going to stay at the home of a sinful man. Zacchaeus told Jesus he would give half of his pocessions to the poor and pay back 4 times what he took to those he collected to much from. Jesus told Zacchaeus that salvation had come to his house. Jesus said He came to seek and to save the lost. Luke 19:1-10_**

******Feel free to ask questions Got questions? Ask God! James 1:5**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot...**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes carefully and saw that I was in Edward's bed and I was in the same room alone with the TV on with ICarly playing on it. Then there was the remote control and a note next to my side.

_Isabella,_

_I have gone downstairs to get you some breakfast since you haven't eaten since yesterday and I want you to be healthy. Feel free to watch some TV the remote is beside this note as you see…. Be good._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I read the note. He loves me? Why would he love me? I listened to the note and turned the channel to USA to where House M.D was playing.

A few minutes later Edward walked in with a smile on his face while a man on the show was having a seizure and Edward shook his head and turned off the TV. I gave him the 'What the heck?' look.

"Don't look at me that way Isabella. That isn't appropriate," Edward said setting a tray in front of me which held eggs, bacon, grits, and toast along with a glass of milk. It must be morning if he is giving this to me. So the day I was taken was Monday and yesterday was Tuesday so that must mean today is Wednesday so that means I have been gone for almost 2 days. Charlie must be worried sick. He will probably have all the police men in the country looking.

"Why am I here?" I asked as he hand me my utensils and I started eating my eggs.

"For love," He said watching me.

"Why couldn't we just date like normal people," I asked quietly.

"I tried but you turned me down. Remember that day at the food court at the mall in Port Angelous?" Edward said and I tried to remember.

_*Flash Back*_

I_ was standing in the food court at the McDonalds section and a bronze hair man walked up to me._

_"Excuse me Isabella I am Edward Cullen," The man said quietly._

_"Call me Bella please Edward," I replied back and we shook hands._

_"Bella Would you like to dinner with me on Friday?" Edward asked rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Sorry I am not ready for a relationship. But thank you for the offer. See you soon," I said leaving quickly I really didn't want a relationship now._

*End of Flash Back*

"I never take no for an answer Isabella, Never. I loved you so much the first time I laid eyes on you in that food court. So I spent these past month planning to kidnap you and bring you here," Edward said watching me eat.

"You planned kidnapping me Edward. Why couldn't you just wait a year or 2?" I said loudly.

"Because I love you very much" Edward hissed.

"Well I don't love you. You hideous monster," I yelled pushing the tray towards him and it tipped over onto him and splated all over his shirt.

Then something made contact with my face 1 time… and then a 2nd and then I screamed.

"Shut up Isabella! From now on I don't want to hear a peep from you unless you are spoken to or you will get another whipping and this time I will not show you mercy!" Edward yelled at me and stood up and stormed out of the room as I sank back down into the bed and starred at the blank TV.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11)**

What have I done? Why does Edward so mean if he loves me?

Edward came back into the room dressed in different clothes and cleaned the mess I made and then he left again. I crawled out of the bed quietly hoping not to be heard and tip toed to the door and it opened just like that.

I walked out of the room quietly out into the hallways and took the stairs going down since there was a less chance of Edward stepping out of the elevator when it came. I looked around and saw Edward in the kitchen cleaning the counter. I snuck across the hall where it was an outside porch.

I went out the door of the porch but then all of the sudden I saw Edward starring at me through the kitchen window and I started running as fast as I could towards the forest. I hid behind 2 trees and laid down hoping he wouldn't see me.

Then I felt pain in my right ankle as tears pouring out of my eye. I think something stepped on my ankle. There was Edward; himself was standing in front of me. Edward was very mad as I could see as He picked me up bridal style and back into the house.

Edward went past the kitchen and into the elevator and up to the 3rd floor. Great a visit to Dr. Weirdo. Edward knocked on the door loudly and we heard a come in and Edward walked in and put me on the bed carefully and put the loop through the thing on my neck and went to talk to Dr. Gore at his desk.

I sat there probably 5 minutes with my ankle hurting really bad and then finally Dr. Gore stood up from his desk and Edward sat on the stool beside me again. Dr. Gore walked to the cabinet and put on rubber gloves and walked over to me.

I stayed silent, whimpering every time he moved my ankle which he did the process for about 5 minutes. He walked to the closet this time and retrieved a brace to keep my ankle in place and a pair of crutches.

He handed Edward the crutches and he started resetting my ankle which was very painful. After 10 minutes of me crying and whimpering as he put the brace on it he finally spoke.

"Edward, let her use the crutches, don't let her stay on her feet long, keep it elevated when she is not moving, ice it for the swelling to go down and let her sleep. Have a good day and here are her pain pills," Dr. Gore said as Edward nodded taking the bottle of pills and Dr. Gore un did the loop as Edward helped me to my feet.

Edward didn't do anything when we got back to our room, he just helped me in bed, elevated my ankle carefully, he gave me a glass of water, and walked to a cabinet near the bathroom that had a lock on it while I took my pills. I didn't even notice Edward had a needle until I felt a prick in my arm and then unconsciousness over took me…


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Every1! THanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites... I pretty much dont have anything to say to you right now... I might not be able to update on Friday because I m going to meet up with some old friends and see Romana and Beezus so hopefully that will be a good movie... lets get to our scripture of the night...**

**Scripture: _Celebrate in the Lord always. Let everyone see you being considerate to others. Do not worry about anything. Pray for everything. Ask God for your requests and thank Him for what He does for you. Think about things that are ture, honorable, just pure, lovely, and praisewothy. Do what you have learned, heard, and seen. God will be with you. Philipians 4:4-9_**

**Song: Your Hands by JJ Heller**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own twilight... :(**

**Thanks Everyone remember to review...**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 5

BPOV

1 week later…

Edward is still mad at me. I haven't spoken since I attempted to escape. Every day I laid in bed with Edward as he watched TV. I just stared into space the whole day.

"Isabella, I have to tell you something important," Edward said and I looked at him quietly, eating my lunch.

"Well as you know in 2 weeks it will be Thanksgiving. So we will be going to my family's house," Edward said and I nodded. Thanksgiving. A holiday you have to be thankful for your things but I surely not thankful for being kidnapped.

"So we will be leaving tomorrow and will stay for 2 weeks and then come back here for a week or so and then go back for Christmas and New Year," He said loudly and stood up taking my tray that still had half of the food I had not eaten. That was a new rule. I had 15 minutes to eat my food and sometimes I finished and sometimes I did.

Edward walked back into the room with a huge suitcase and started packing. It was so weird to have Edward give me a bath, pick out my clothes, and especially handle my bra and underwear. I was 17 I can do anything I want but Edward always stopped me.

I sat there for a while just watching Edward pack my clothes on one side and his on the other. Then he packed a smaller bag which looked like a doctor's bag.

I watched as he put at least 10 needles in there and a few other things that made me cringe but then he finally finished packing it and put our shoes in.

After a while I got bored and fell asleep quietly.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL NO COPYWRITE WITH OUR PERMISSION)**

I woke up to Edward shaking me gently trying to wake me up.

"Isabella, come on we are going to leave in an hour and I have to get you ready," Edward said and sat me up. I sat there still sleepy as Edward unwrapped the medical gauze from around my ankle and he picked me gently and carried me to the bathroom and left me there to get undress and get into the filled bathtub.

I undressed and got in and Edward walked back in and quickly washed my hair. He had taken the collar off yesterday because he said that I had behaved really good lately and so now I was wearing a 'EC' necklace that I couldn't un hook unless I had some type of cutting device which Edward never let me hold a knife.

Apparently he loves me a bunch and he thinks that I need to be treated like a child because he had heard of all of my trips to the hospital. Edward left quickly and I dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a blue haltered top and pulled my hair up.

Edward marched back in with my crutches. As for my ankle that he broke last week. It is heeling fine now but I just feel a lot of pain at night when it is tired. It also hurts if I stay on it a lot and move it around. Dr. Gore said that after a month or 2 I would need to try walking on it so it would heel.

After he wrapped it back in the medical gauze and held me stand up. "Come on Isabella. Let's get you in the car," Edward said leading me to the elevator and out the porch door and to a silver shiny Volvo X. Stupid Shiny Silver Volvo owner.

Edward helped me into the car and placed the crutches in the backseat and then sat in the driver seat. He pulled out of the drive way and now you could see the house.

His house was in the country and was surrounded by wonderful gardens. It was a huge house that stretched out and was really tall. I watched as the house disappeared as we came into a city. A huge one. This must be Seattle!

I wonder where and who his parents are. I guess I will have to find out. I said to myself and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Every 1! Thanks for all the reviews/alert/ favorites! Sorry for the late update I was watching Ramona and Beezus which is a good movie thanks to Selena Gomez and Joey King! Sadly to announce I might not update Monday because I am havin 3 teeth pulled. :'( So please keep me in your prayers... You will get excitement in this chapter I will shut up now Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot!**

Chapter 6:

BPOV

I woke to see dark green trees out the window of the car and Edward eating a sandwich from Burger King. I looked forward and sighed as we pulled into a familiar town and I recognized it as Port Angelous. That's only an hour away from Forks! This could be my way home. Yay! But I have to figure out how to get there…. Hmmmmm.

"Isabella, don't get any ideas. I know that you know where we are and do not think of it as an advantage. My family knows to watch you closely," Edward said as we pulled into a driveway with a huge house no mansion at the end of the way.

"Now remember Isabella. Behave and have manors. Do not talk unless spoken to," Edward said and got out of the car and got the crutches out the back and helped me out of the car and onto the crutches.

Edward guided me up to the house like mansion and lifted me up the stairs and helped me into the house which was beautiful. It was a fine white all of that made it stand out. Then I spotted a 2 ladies and a huge bulky dude with dimples and jet black hair as 1 lady was around her young 30s with carmel straight hair while the other was probably my age and had brown spiky hair and looked like a pixie.

They all walked over to us and I shrank into Edward's chest because he was behind me.

" Hello dear. I am Esme," The lady with Carmel hair greeted me and I nodded because I didn't want to talk. "Edward, May I speak to you in the kitchen, Emmet will you go get Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper because Isabella and Edward are here, Alice will you help Isabella into the living room?"

"Love, I'm already here," A blond man said coming behind Esme and kissing her and she smiled.

"Yes, Esme I will," Edward and the boy, Emmet said at the same time and Emmet ran off as Edward, Esme, and Carlisle walked out of the room and the little pixie jumped in front of me.

"Come on Bella," Alice said and I gapped at her as I crutched as she led me to a living room and helped me sit down and put my crutches under the couch and she sat beside me.

"Why are you gapping? You are going to swallow a fly doing that," She said and popped my mouth closed. I didn't answer her.

Then a beautiful blond woman who looked like model walked in holding Emmet's hand and they sat in the recliner while Alice and another man with honey hair sat in another couch.

**(PROPERTY OF WARRIORGIRL11!)**

I felt arms in circle and Edward sat down beside me as I shuddered at his arms around. Esme and Carlisle sat on the love seat across from us and Edward's family was seating around us.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet my family. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle," Edward said motioning to everyone to wave and I slightly waved.

" Edward? What did you do to her?" Alice asked and everyone turned to her.

"Alice, I accidently broke her ankle," Edward said nonchalantly and everyone gasped.

"And how did you break her ankle by accident?" Esme asked with a motherly look on her face.

"Well, uh, she ran out of the house and was hiding behind a tree and I stepped on it," Edward said. "I thought she needed a lesson." Then everyone gasped again.

"Edward that was cruel of you and not the kind of person I raised you to be. I allowed you to do this but you need to let her trust you. Bella Sweetie? Are you ok?" Esme asked getting up from her seat as silent tears came out of my eyes and she hugged me close and I nodded.

"But Esme theres also something other than that she is hurt but I can't place it,"Alice said leaning on Jasper as he hugged her close. "Does she ever talk?"

"Yes she did last week when I took her," Edward announced as I cried.

"Bella, sweetie, has Edward done something to you that he shouldve had not done?" Esme calmed me and I nodded. "What did he do?"

"He took me away from my family, put a stupid gown on me, put a dog collar on me, made me go to some crazy doctor that gave me lots of shots, he gave me a bath! A bath! He wouldn't let me watch anything that wasn't nick or Disney," Then Emmet laughed and Rosalie slapped him in the head and mumbled 'be nice' "then he whipped me with a belt, I tipped a food tray on him and he yelled at me not to talk again unless spoken to, then he broke my ankle when I was trying to get away, and ever since then I haven't spoke till now. I'm surprised yall call me Bella but Edward doesn't," I sniffled out and Esme was near to tears.

"Edward, as your father I am obeying you to move back into this house and if you continue to put a collar, sexy gown , give her a shot, give her a bath Edward that's just wrong, and if you whip her again I will take her away from you," Carlisle said and Edward nodded and Carlisle turned to me "Bella, Can I see you ankle because I know Dr. Gore is not that good of a doctor. He might have made a mistake."

I nodded as Carlisle stood up and kneeled down and started wincing as he unwrapped the gauze and gasped at it.

"Boy was Dr. Gore wrong. Fire him Edward," Carlisle said and he started wrapping it up again. "Why don't you come to my office and I will reset it the correct way Bella," I nodded and Esme helped me stand on the crutches and Esme followed us to Carlisle's office.


	8. Chapter 7

**BONUS NIGHT! YAY! Tonight yall get a bonus in Why Me? So enjoy...**

**Also Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites... I gotta love you all but I want more reviews!**

**Well later on I am off to die at the dentist. So why cant God make our teeth perfect. I have get 3 teeth pulled, then spacers, and then braces all before school starts so I will be stressed and hopefully knocked out later on while they are taking my teeth out of my mouth or give me some wacky gas. OHNO WHERE DID MY THUMB GO? Im just kidding i still have all my fingers well I will shut up in a second read my scripture. BYE OFF TO DIE! UH!**

**Scripture:_ I can do ALL things through CHRIST who strengthen ME. Phillipians 4:13 Translation for this verse: If something seems impossiable to do, or you feelalone or scared, just remember where your strength comes from and trust Jesus Christ to help you in any situation._**

**_(My Favorite verse)_**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot**

**Thanks Everyone **

**Warri****orgirl11**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I followed Carlisle to his office. It was very welcoming and didn't look like an doctors office. It just looked like a work office. Not scary at all. It was regular….. with a brown desk with a computer and papers scattered on it along with many book shelves in the room.

"Why don't you sit in a chair Bella and I will get a brand new brace that will fix your ankle," Carlisle said and Esme helped me sit down while Carlisle rummaged through his cabinets.

"Bella, Don't be afraid of us," Esme said quietly stroking my arm but I was scared of her touch but sat still. I haven't known these people for 30 minutes and they are already being nice to me. "Do you talk any Sweetheart?"

I shook my head silently and Esme and Carlisle shared a look and Carlisle came over and painfully started reseting my ankle and then it popped which hurt…. A lot . "Its suppose to make the sound to show it back in place. There its fixed Bella and in about a month it will be better but in 2 weeks you should try walking on it," Carlisle said quietly wrapping the gauze back over it.

"Come on Bella why don't we go find Edward," Esme said setting my crutches in front of me and Carlisle helped me to my feet. I really should start taking charge instead of letting Edward boss me around. I'm not his pet. Next time he asks me to do something I am not going to do it. I am standing my ground.

Esme led me up the stairs slowly and carefully and finally we got to the top of the stairs and she led me to a light brown door and knocked on it quietly.

Edward came to the door and Esme greeted him. "Hello Edward dear,"

"Hey Esme. What time are we having thanksgiving dinner?" Edward asked. Wait Im confused last time I checked Thanksgiving was on Thursday so today couldn't be Thursday because last time I checked it was Tuesday. I guess I slept for a day while we were traveling here.

"Well there was a change in plans Aro is coming tomorrow at noon so you guys need to be ready by 11 see you guys later," Esme said leaving me with Edward.

"Great Aro is coming. Isabella get in here," Edward sighed out the first part and then hissed the second.

I walked into the room and saw it was sort of like the other one. It was a dark blue color on the walls and bed with a black frame. The carpet was a black. There was an entertainment center with a plasm TV, a walk in closet, bathroom, a black leather couch, a magical cabinet in a corner, and then there was a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"Sit on the couch," Edward said rubbing his hand through his golden hair. I sat on the couch cautionly and looked out the window and saw it was sun set. Then Edward started putting our clothes in the closet and I watched as he went back and forth. Then he was done and motioned me to the bathroom where the tub was filled hot water. He left and I undressed and slipped into the bath tub. Edward brought in a new set of clothes on the counter and started to wash my hair.

"Any questions on my family?" He asked and I nodded quietly. "What?"

"Well first of all who is Aro?" I asked in a small voice as Edward scrubbed my scalp hardly.

"He is a pervert and a business man that works with Carlisle. He gets anything he wants. Behave when he comes or I mean there will be a huge punishment. Now get out and I will be up with your dinner in a few minutes and then you have to go to bed we have a long day tomorrow," Edward said and got up and left. Well that was the only question I had. This Aro guy seems really creepy. Uh.

I drained the tube and dressed in another gown. Apperently Edward is not listening to his parents I wonder why he calls them Carlisle and Esme? I'll ask them that soon. I crutched out of the bathroom and to the bedroom and sat on the couch again. Edward walked in with a BLT sandwich and a coke.

"Here you go Isabella," Edward handed me the tray and I ate silently as always and Edward sat beside me and watched and I noticed there was an iron gate before the real door at the door way and I sighed. Great I was caged in here.

"Ok time for bed," Edward said as I sat the tray down and he picked me up bridal style and laid me on the comfy bed and pulled me up to his chest as I sighed again and soon went into the land of dreams…..

The next morning….

I woke silently and saw that I was alone and the TV was on. I propped myself up and watched a few minutes of Suite Life on Deck and saw that just the gate door was closed and locked but Edward was unlocking it so he could get in.

"Good Morning Isabella," Edward greeted sitting a tray of eggs and bacon along with orange juice in front of me and I nodded and ate. As Edward went to the closet to pick out some clothes. "So we will be moving here after Thanksgiving Isabella. I have to put the other house on the market to sell."

I nodded and continued eating. I was happy we are moving here it doesn't give Edward a chance to beat me and that means I don't ever have to see Dr. Gore. But I am still stuck here.

"Come on Isabella lets give you a bath, then get you dressed, and Esme wanted you to help her, Alice, and Rose cook," Edward said as I finished and followed him to the bathroom.

He gave me a quick bath and put a brown sweater dress with long sleeves, turtle neck, and brown belt and then it went to my knees and then he just threw some dark blue jeans with it while he was wearing a brown button down shirt with jeans. I crutched out to Edward on the crutches and he unlocked the gate and we walked out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

We walked out only to be met by Emmet who I ran into and fell flat on my face. "Ouch" I said landing on my butt and Edward panicked and kneed down to my leavel.

"Emmet you idiot look what you did. Isabella, are you alright?" He asked and I nodded as Emmet set me back on my crutches, blushing.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't see you down there. I love that blush that you do," Emmet said laughing and I blushed again.

"Its alright Emmet," I replied quietly as he and Edward helped me down the stairs which were very annoying.

"Hey Bella I think Esme wants your help in the kitchen if its ok with Edward," the boy names Jasper said speaking up for the first time. "Aro gets here in an hour."

"Its ok Isabella go help Esme while I catch up with Emmet and Jasper," Edward said and I nodded quietly and walked off to the kitchen and dining room. I looked at the dinning room table and saw it seated 12 people. I found Esme, Rosalie, and Alice in the kitchen. Esme was taking the turkey out of the stove, Rosalie was finishing the stuffing, Alice was doing the bread and everything else was done and cooling.

"Ah Good morning Bella," Esme said and Alice hugged me in a comforting way and I nodded and she let go of me.

"I thought you would need that after all you have been through," Alice said and Rosalie hugged me also. This is a hugging family.

"Thanks," I said in a small voice I had no tend to speak a lot.

"Bella, will you set the table for me?" Esme asked handing me a tray of spoons, forks, knives, and napkins.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied quietly and turned carefully and crutched to the dinning room and started placing them properly like my mom had.

After I had finished setting the table I went back to Esme and she said, "Don't worry Bella all we have to do it set the table and I don't want you to fall on the crutches so why don't you go sit with Edward in the living room?" I nodded even though I didn't want to go to Edward.

I made my way to Edward in the living room where he, Jasper, and Emmet were playing Mario Cart Wii and I held back a laugh as Carlisle looked up from his newspaper.

"Good morning Bella," Carlisle said and I nodded and sat on the couch. I watched how Jasper would win each round they played and Emmet or Edward would hand Jasper money which was funny but I kept a dull look on my face and kept watching until Alice came running in.

"Aro is here. Shut off the game before he sees you!" She said and the boys jumped up and turned the game off ad hid the Wii and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice ran to sit in a seat. Edward quickly sat beside me and hugged me to his waist. It was all happening so fast I was starting to get confused.

"I'll tell you later," Edward whispered in my ear and I nodded and leaned back as everyone got settled.

Then the door bell rang and Carlisle got up slowly. Wow this dude must be very important. He walked to the front door which was in front of the staircase and opened the door.

"Carlisle, old friend, its been to long!" A voice said loudly hurting my ears as a man with long black hair stepped into view but Edward turned my head towards the TV that I hadn't noticed was on. I watched it silently as we watched the news and the announcer started to talk about me and I was listening but then Emmet switched the channel and I gave him a questioning look. He then pointed to Edward and I looked at Edward and Edward shook his head as Carlisle and the man, Aro along with 3 men following him came into the room.

"Yes its been long Aro. You know my family and that's Bella," Carlisle said quietly as Esme stood next to Carlisle.

"Yes indeed," Aro answered and shook the boys' hand.

"Why don't we go have lunch in the Dining room Aro. Happy Thanksgiving," Esme said to Aro and Edward helped me up. It certainly was not a happy thanksgiving.

"Yes lets go my stomach is rumbling," Strange, strange man I thought to myself.

Edward walked me to my seat which was between him and Alice. I sat down carefully since my foot was still hurting and Alice put the crutches away and sat beside me and Jasper.

"Go ahead and eat all you want we made plenty," Esme said taking her seat between Carlisle and Edward. It was Carlisle at the head Esme to his left, then Edward, me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Aro's people, and then Aro next to Carlisle.

Edward started putting things on my plate like I was a little kid and I just gave him a confused look while he put beans, turkey, sweet potatoes, stuffing, and rolls on my plate.

"Don't start it Isabella," Edward whispered to me and I sighed to myself and started eating my turkey.

"Bella, What happened to your ankle?" Aro asked eating turkey himself. Then Edward gave me a look.

"She accidently fell down the stairs the other day," He answered for me. Liar! Uh!

"Yes I did. I am extremely clumsy," I said quietly and I heard Esme sigh next to Carlisle.

"O dear. I hope you are alright," Aro replied louder than I anticipaited.

"Aro, She is fine. I looked at it and she will be walking in the next 2 weeks," Carlisle spoke up for me.

"Good, Good," Aro said returning to his food.

After 10 minutes of silence Alice spoke up.

"Why don't we say the things we are grateful for?" She chirped. I wasn't thankful for anything besides God allowing me to live on this earth.

"Sure Alice," Esme said happily. "Carlisle you go first?"

"Ok I am thankful for Aro being here with us," Carlisle said for everybody to hear and Aro shined with happiness. "Esme, Love?"

"I am thankful for my family," Esme shined and leaned on Carlisle as I ate my sweet potatoes silently. "Edward?"

"I am thankful for Bella," Edward said and Aro gave an 'awe' and Edward looked at me with half love eyes and a death glare. "Bella?" Wait he just called me Bella? I am so confused.

"I have nothing to be thankful for," I said loudly to make sure Aro could hear. Aro gave me a very confused look as did the rest of the family.

"Why don't you have any thing to be thankful for Bella? You have a loving family here?" Aro asked. I was going to tell him. Maybe he would run off and tell the police and then they will come and get me.

"You really want to know why?" I asked in disgust as Edward gave me a warning look and Alice gave me a pleading look as to tell me to hush.

"Please," Aro begged.

"Isabella!" Edward hissed but I ignored him and we continued.

"Well I am being forced here Aro! Edward kidnapped me from my home in Forks. I just want to go home! I am sick of this place. The real truth is Edward broke my ankle a week ago and its all his fault and I was trying to go home! That's all I want to do is go home. Aro, Edward is hidieous! I hate him! Please take me home to my parents! Tell some one! I hate it here!" I screamed tipping over my tea and Edward stood as Aro and the rest of the family gapped at us. "Please!"

"Isabella! What did I tell you when we were upstairs!" Edward hissed at me and slapped me hard across my cheek and I got mad and slapped him back as everyone sat there astonished at what I had done.

"You are not the boss of me, you monster," I hissed at him.

"O that's what you think lets go upstairs and see who is boss and then you can tell me who it is," Edward said and grabbed my arms and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I don't care what you do to me! I want to go home!" I screeched and kept clawing and beating his back as we left the dining room and went upstairs. He unlocked the gate and locked it again as we went into the room and he threw me on the bed.

He walked to the cabinet. Oh no! He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked it again.

He walked back over to me and I could tell he was angry. Really angry. Stand your ground Bella I told my self and put on my look of anger on.

"Get off the bed, now" He hissed as he walked into the closet and retrieved a belt. Great, I used sarcasm in my mind. " I said get off the dang bed Isabella!" I carefully got off the bed on 1 foot hoping I wouldn't hurt my ankle.

I was now standing on 1 foot in front of Edward. I was scared but I didn't show it.

"Strip" He said and I looked at him with a 'what did you just say' look. "I said Strip as in clothes!" He wanted me to strip in front of him. "Do it Now!" I started to take off m shoes carefully as he watched me. Then I pulled off my jeans, and then my shirt. Now I was in my underwear and bra in front of him which made me cautious. I hope he doesn't rape me.

He moved towards me and put the hand cuffs tightly on my wrist making me whimper. Edward slapped me and I just starred at him astonished at what he did then he took advantage of the chance and slapped me again knocking me onto the floor hitting my ankle and I screamed in pain.

He picked me up and looped the handcuffs on the hook hanging from the ceiling. Oh no what have I done! Now I was dangling from the ceiling. Tears that had welded up in my eyes were going down my cheeks now the Edward grabbed his belt and took a whip on my back and I screamed out in pain.

"You will learn who is boss!" Edward hollered at me as I cryed out. He kept whipping me and I started begging him to stop. I was still naked infront of him. He could see almost every inch of my body which scared me.

After 15 minutes of pure agony Edward finally stopped beating the heck out of me and unhooked me and put me safely on the bed as I cried for 5 more minutes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Every1! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/reviews I enjoyed them all. I would like you to know that I had a lot of free time on the couch these past few days because I was missing 3 teeth. My mouth still hurts. I totally freaked out when they were just going to numb me and they had to hold me down to do it... So I am going to give you the scripture and then Im going to take my meds and go to beddy bye!**

**Scripture:_ Psalms 37:4 Delight yourself in the LORD and HE will give you the desires of your heart._**

******So I am going to shut up now remember God is ALWAYS with you day and night 24/7, Psalms is the biggest book in the Bible, and to Review**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Twilight but Warriorgirl11 owns the plot**

**PS Bella gets evil moments... ooooo be aware!**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was now sniffling and I was calmer and still naked infront of Edward, Cautious.

"Im sorry," I sniffled. I shouldn't really be sorry he should. He beat me naked.

"Well I told you to listen to me and I hope you learned your lesson. Now put your clothes back on so we can go finish our thanksgiving lunch and you will apologise for your behavior," Edward said and I dress quickly. My ankle was really hurting but I ignored it. When I was dressed again Edward carried me bridal style down stairs since I didn't have the crutches.

I was still sniffling as Edward sat me down in my seat and every one was starring at me as I continued eating quietly. Esme had taken her seat again from cleaning the tea I had spilt.

"Isabella, Do you have anything to say to Aro," Edward said to me as Alice carefully rubbed my back.

"Yes, I'm sorry for my behavior Aro. I was acting childish," I said quietly. I can't believe I had said that. All I want to do is go home. Then he started laughing. Why was he laughing.

"Wow Edward. You certainly have trained this girl," Aro laughed and I looked down sadly.

"Well I love Isabella a lot and I want whats best for here. I want her to learn her lesson. If she does something she has to know the consiquences," Edward replied emotionless.

" I guess so. Did you really kidnap her?" Aro asked.

"Aro don't tell anyone I don't want to end up in jail," Carlisle said quietly.

"I won't. Esme thank you for the wonderful meal and drama but I have to get going," Aro said to Esme and shook Carlisle hand and left with the men who came with him following him.

"What the heck Edward!" Emmet yelled at him standing up.

"What?" Edward said like nothing happened.

"You just beat this poor girl!" Emmet yelled at him as Alice handed me my crutches and Rosalie helped me stand up.

"Lets go to the Living Room. Emmet is mad and you don't want to be around him when he is," Rosalie said and I crutches to the living room.

"Honey, what did he do to you?" Esme said wiping my hair out of my face.

"H-he made me s-strip down n-naked and he b-beat me with a b-belt," I stutter and broke out crying In their arms. My back hurt so much.

"Its alright darling," Rosalie said. "Do you want us to look at your back if he hit you there mostly?" I nodded and Alice carefully pulled the shirt up and they all gasped at my back and scared me.

"What?" I sniffled and I felt pain in my back again.

"Carlisle get in here!" Esme said and Carlisle walked in and saw back.

"Dab it with a wash cloth and it should heal fine but slowly. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you get in here now," Carlisle said to Esme and Edward walked into the room.

"Alice got get a washcloth," Esme told her daughter and Alice ran off.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Edward asked nonchalantly and laid back in the recliner.

"What did you do to here? Cause looking at here back you did something I told you not to do," Carlisle scolded as Alice scurried back into the room with a wet wash clothe.

"Carlisle, She disobeyed me and got her punishment. I warned her and she didn't listen. I am doing it for her own good," Edward hissed at his father and it felt like the whole house shook. "More importantly she did it in front of Aro. Remember when we were little you would punish us if we embarrassed you in front of Aro that's partly why I punished her."

"I'm sorry Bella but he is right. Aro is a very important business man that's why we had him over. He enjoyed hearing your screams but I think you better go up to your room for the rest of the day if you are going to be part of this family you are going to have to learn the consiquences," Carlisle said as Esme dabbed my back carefully and I winced. It didn't really hurt anymore which is probably good. Wait what did he say?

"What do you mean be part of this family. This is not a family this is a phyco house. I hate being here and I want to go home! Now! Edward if you really loved me you would give me some time and then ask me out again. You might get tired of me. Then what kill me? I hate you all! I hate this place and I want to go home! Uh!" I screamed and knocked over a vase and Esme gasped. I don't care if they chose to kidnap me they might as well treat me like a prisoner.

"Dang it Shut up Isabella! Now! You are now part of this family cause we are going to get married some day whether you like it or not! I would never get tired of you and kill you. Never in my life! Get up to your room NOW! You should feel ashamed of yourself, you broke Esme's favorite vase!" Edward yelled and slapped me across the face hardly. Esme was still dabbing my back and was stuttering silent sobs. Finally Alice took her spot and Carlisle hugged her close.

"Isabella you are just going have to learn the rules. If you break the rules you have to suffer the consiquences. Now go," Carlisle said using my real name. I stood up and crutched out of the room, up the stairs carefully, and to my room with Emmet following me with the keys to the gate.

"Don't worry little sis we will get you out of here," He said smiling and closed the gate with a pity look on his face. I was now locked in this horrible room. Well might as well do some more damage, I thought.

Emmet left to go back down stairs. I limped off to the bathroom and found orange hair dye in the cabinet. I don't know why he would have that in here. I poured all of the dye into his shampoo and conditioner bottle and sealed it smiling to myself. Then I got the blue dye and put it in his soap container. This prank was going to be SO good. Mwhahahahah that will teach him not to mess with me.

I finished my plot and put everything back in its home and limped back out to the bed and got myself snuggled under the covers. I looked at the gate. It was your regular fence, you could see the outside and the people outside can see the inside.

After a while of hearing people yell down stairs I finally fell asleep peacefully…..


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the alerts/favorites/ reviews. If you do read this chapter I want to know what you think about it because a lot of times I only get reviews in _Why Me? I am not even Beautiful?_ I want reviews in every story. So I woke up yesterday morning and was told i had to go to the orthodontist right after the pain from my teeth being pulled was gone I had to go back to the orthodontist and had to get stupid spacers. So right now I have 7 spacers in my mouth which is pretty good because 1st of all they are blue which is my favorite color and 2nd my best friend had 11 and now she has her braces. So I will shut up now so you can read the scripture and the story. Remember to Smile today!**

**Scripture: _Be strong and courageous- Do not be afriad- for the LORD your God is with you- HE will NEVER leave you for sake you Deuteronomy(Dew-ter-on-o-my) 31:-7 _**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. But I do own 7 spacers and my 3 teeth just not in my mouth in a box.**

Chapter 10

BPOV

I woke up to jingling on the fence and saw Emmet standing there unlocking the fence with a smile on his face. He came in a sat on the bed beside me and I sat up.

"Why did I hear yelling?" I asked in a small voice hoping he wouldn't slap me like Edward would if I spoke without being spoken to.

"I was yelling at Carlisle and Edward for punishing you. Carlisle is very sorry he doesn't like to punish his children but he thought you deserved it for the way you acted especially since Aro was in the same room when it happened. Edward is ticked. Esme, Alice, Rosalie are all upset about what happen to you while Jasper is trying to calm them down. The regular family drama. Carlisle and Edward said you can come out now if you want and finish your lunch well now it's going to be dinner, "Emmet said and started to stand up.

"I am kind of Hungary," I said and Emmet helped me up carefully. My foot was really hurting. Ouch.

"Ok little sis I want you to know that anytime you need me I am here for you and I am going to help you get out of here. Edward is an airhead for forcing you to come here, "Emmet said hugging me tightly and off the ground.

"Ok Brother Bear put me down," I said to him and his face lit up like a Christmas tree and I laughed.

"Cool I got a nick name! Let's go I am starving!" Emmet said and put me down back on the crutches and I followed him out and he helped me down the stairs.

Gosh Emmet is very nice he is at the top of my list.

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were sitting in the living room. Alice had a magazine, Carlisle had a newspaper, Jasper was next to Alice, and Edward was on his piano bench.

Then Rosalie and Esme were in the kitchen cleaning up and Emmet went behind Rosalie and grabbed her waist while Esme turned around. Tears had stained her eyes and she had a sad look on her face.

"Hello, dear,"Esme said and I hugged her.

"I am so sorry I broke your vase Esme," I apologized to her and she wiped my hair out of my face.

"It's alright honey I am sure you didn't mean to. You were just taking up for yourself and your arm hit my vase. I can always get another one. Just remember to always stand up in what you believe in,"Esme said hugging me again.

"Esme is right Bella. Always stand up for what you believe in because I would fight would fight also if I was in your position. I understand what you are coming from," Rosalie said taking me from Esme and hugging me.

"Thank you guys. I didn't mean to call you guys that I was calling Edward and Carlisle mostly that. Can I have something to eat since I didn't get much," I said to them letting go of Rosalie.

"Bella don't blame it on Carlisle. He would punish Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet just like he did to you. He didn't make it that bad for you because we could all hear you screaming in the dining room and Aro rather enjoyed it. What would you like to eat? I could fix you some Chicken Salad," Esme said quietly moving towards the fridge.

"Why is Aro so important? And ya I'll take chicken salad and Do you have any more sweet potatoes? Those were delicious," I said and I hopped over to the Island stool and sat down.

"Bella, Carlisle and Edward are going to have to explain that to you because it's not our place to tell you," Rosalie said quietly tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Oh ok," I answered.

"Yes we do here is your salad," Esme said placing a fork and the chicken salad in front of me **(A/N: I wish I had chicken salad right now cause I am starving but can't eat anything because I have 3 less teeth and have to eat soft things so eating is out of the ?)**

"Thank you Esme," I said and started eating and Edward walked into the room and we all silenced.

"Ah Isabella you decided to behave now," Edward said in a cold voice. Apperently he must be still mad at me.

"Cut her some slack Edward," Rosalie pleaded as Edward and Edward glared at her while getting himself fresh ice tea.

"I will when she listens to me and obeys me," Edward replied sitting next to me, which gave me chills, he noticed and I looked down. "Do you have a problem with me sitting here Isabella?"

"No," I said quietly and kept eating my food while Esme sat my sweet potatoes in front of me.

"There you go dear," Esme said and she and Rosalie left the room as I nodded to them mutely.

"Good hurry up so we can go to the living room," Edward hissed in a cold way and not welcoming.

"Can I have a drink?" I stuttered finishing my food. Edward took my plate from me and handed me his ice tea.

"There you can have some of mine," Edward said and dumped my plate in the sink loudly and I took a sip of his drink quietly. "Come on" He took the drink back and I got up on the crutches and he led me with the tea to the living room.

Alice had her magazine down and had tear stained eyes cuddling with Jasper on the love seat. Carlisle was sitting on the other couch with Seem and Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the other couch. I sat beside Rosalie and Edward put my crutches away and sat beside me.

"Bella, I am sorry that I had to punish you. I just wanted to you to know that I have punished Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Edward before when they were little for embarrassing me. Your punishment just wasn't as bad as theirs were but what Edward did made up more than you should have gotten," Carlisle said calmly as Rosalie stroked my hair.

"Carlisle I told you. Isabella deserved all the punishment she deserved. She disobeyed and did not listen to me which made her punishment much worse and plus it was in front of Aro," Edward said to Carlisle. I wonder why he kept on calling me Isabella.

"Um Who is Aro?" I spoke up and the expression came up to me 'If looks could kill' because Edwards face looked like it could kill. Then I saw Edward's hand moved quickly then another one came up and grabbed it and slapped him first.

"Leave the girl alone and answer her question," Rosalie said to him and he glared at her holding his cheek.

"Well she just disobeyed me…. Again," Edward hissed at her.

"Well give her the answer to her questions," Rosalie glared back at him.

"Bella, Aro is the person who sponsors me. I work at the local hospital and he watches over everything I do and arranges everything. But also we are the only ones that know that he is a sex slave salesman. A cruel man. Esme and I have always told the children to always behave because if they didn't Aro would take them away from us. That is sort of the reason Edward gave you a harsh punishment to night. We are doing it for your own good so please behave," Carlisle said quietly. "Any other questions?"

"Yes why are you all together when you are related?" I asked glad that I had permission to speak and that I hadn't been taken by Aro. I am so going to behave around him now.

"Well we adopted all of them. Jasper and Rosalie are the only ones related in this family but the rest are adopted," Carlisle replied.

"Oh I didn't know that," I answered quickly looking down at the ground.

"Well just remember to behave next time Aro comes we wouldn't want you to end up as a sex slave," Carlisle said and hugged me carefully. It was like a hug from a father to a daughter. Comforting and caring.

"She needs to behave all the time," Edward spoke up again and pulled me apart from Carlisle and I took the tea from him and drank some.

"I guess so Edward just doesn't beat her for any reason," Carlisle said taking his seat beside Esme who was watching Edward with a glare. That is an odd look for a mother.

"I will punish her when I pleasure Carlisle she is mine," Edward hissed at his Dad and everybody including me looked at him.

"Dude she doesn't deserve it cut the girl some slack!" Emmet yelled at Edward and I looked at him amazed. I got a friend now. I do like Emmet he is a goof ball.

"Shut up Emmet," Edward yelled at Emmet. "Come on Isabella it's time for bed." Edward grabbed my upper arm roughly and set the me on the crutches.

"Night," I whispered to everyone so Edward couldn't hear and they all nodded with sad eyes.

Edward led me upstairs quietly. We got in the bed room and Edward went to the bathroom and I heard the water go on and he came back and motioned me in and left me to undress.

I undressed quickly still fearing Edward and slipped into the tub. Edward stormed back in and grabbed MY shampoo bottle and washed my hair quickly and very hard. He is still mad. He finished roughly shampooing my hair and put my clothes on the counter. He left and I got out of the bathtub and put the regular skimpy night gown on. I wish I had my sweat pants and tank top on.

I used the crutches to get out of the bathroom to find Edward locking the gate at the door. I went to the bed and slipped under the covers. Then I felt a slight pinch in my arm and I slipped out of consciousness.

**Dont forget to REVIEW! I need YOUR OPINION!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews I have received. I would like to announce that in church last night (PLEASE CONTINUE READING VERY IMPORTANT!) we were talking about how Rock people sold their souls to Rock n Roll. That is not good. They have said that they have given Satan, the man some people call the 'devil', but Satan is just fouling them. They are going to end up in hell. I mean really who wants to burn in hell! I dont I am a saved christian and i am going to join my father in heaven. If you are Antheist or are against my decision do not read my stories. When rapture comes some of you who are reading this may be saved like myself or you may be still be VERY sinful. I want you to know God loves us ALL. It doesnt matter if you are black or white, blond or brunette, smart or dumb, glasses or no glasses. Even though you have commited sin God still loves you! Beleive it or not Jesus is coming back. The rapture is going to take place soon and many people will disappear unknown. Where did they go? HEAVEN of course thats where I am going. I am not staying here. The bible tells that Satan will come up and the world will come together and have 1 and I mean 1 leader who is Satan to tell all the unsaved he is god. Then he will build 7 different kingdoms and then build a tempal that was torn down 2,000 years ago and then JESUS will come. He will throw Satan into the pit of fire. Then the world will catch fire I think. Dont hold me to it! But I am going to heaven and if you are reading this I wnt you to know I will be in heaven when this takes place. WHO IS GOING TO JOIN ME! WHO WANTS TO MEET ME REJOICING THE ALMIGHT GOD! HUH? That reminds me... last week end I was watching the movie_ left behind_ which is a movie of when the Rapture happens. It explains it better than I do. But everything possible kept interupting me.. 1 word.. Satan was trying to get us away from that TV. Then he made the movie magically scatch up. My mom didnt notice it but I did. So watch what you do people!**

**Here is the question:_ Where are you going to if this takes place by the end of the day? Answer it._**

**The thing I was also going to tell you is that there will be NO inappropriate stuff in my stories such as Sex or rape! That is NOT the christian way but I will try my hardest to make these stories as good as I can.**

**Scripture: _Psalm 137:7 Praise you I am tearfully and wonderfully made;_**

**Well I want to thank you all if you read what I wrote if you have any questions please ask me I will try my best to answer them it doesnt matter what others think about its bout U!**

**Well I will shut up now. Praise the Lord!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight sadly. :'(**

**Thanks Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 11

I woke up quietly to being alone in our room. There was a pair of skinny jeans on the couch with a blue sweater that looked beautiful. I got up and changed into the clothes Edward had left me. I got on the crutches and went down stairs and saw Esme cooking eggs and bacon while Rosalie was setting the table and Alice was buttering the toast and fixing the grits.

"Good morning Bella," Alice chirped and hugged me and went back to her job.

"Good morning," I said as I hugged Esme and sat on the bar chair.

"Bella how are you? Did you sleep well?" Esme asked quietly shuffling the eggs.

"I am fine Esme. Yes I did. Is Edward in a better mood?" I whispered to her and she nodded quietly. "What can I do to help Esme?"

"Why don't you go around and ask everyone what they want to drink and then you can cut the apples. Those are the easiest jobs so you wont strain your ankle. How is it feeling?" Esme asked leaning on the counter.

"It hurts only at night I will be fine. Ok I will go ask the boys what they want," I said and hopped off the stool and worked my way to the living room where the boys were playing the Wii again.

"Hey um Esme asked me to ask yall what you wanted to drink?" I asked carefully so I wouldn't get slapped by Edward and they paused the game and Edward looked at me.

"I'll take a Sunny D Bella," Emmet goofed around and stood up. "How's my lil sis doing today?"

"I'm fine Emmet thank you brother bear!" I laughed as he hugged me.

"I'll take a water please Bella,"Jasper said quietly and I looked at Edward carefully.

"I'll take a tea Bella," Edward commanded and I nodded.

"Do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked in a small voice.

"He is in his office," Jasper said as Emmet sat back down and I looked at Edward.

"Can I go ask him Edward?" I asked for permission so I wouldn't get in trouble for not asking. I wouldn't want another beating and I hate having to ask to do something.

"Ya go ahead," He said and hugged me softly and kissed my forehead. What the heck! My mind screamed in shock.

"Thank you," I answered and went off the Carlisle's office. I hate having to be his little puppy. Uh!

I knocked on Carlisle door and heard a come in and walked in. Carlisle was on the computer and turned around.

"Good morning Bella take a seat," Carlisle said and smiled as I sat on one of his chairs. It seemed like everyone was in a good mood today.

"Good morning Carlisle. Esme sent me in here to see what you wanted to drink for breakfast?" I said and Carlisle had an unsure look on his face.

"Edward knows you are in here right. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble would we," Carlisle asked with a serious look.

"Yes Carlisle he knows. He is actually in a good mood today. He hugged me and kissed my forehead," I said and smiled at him.

"Good I will take a coffee would you like me to look at your ankle while you are in here?" Carlisle asked quietly and I nodded. He got up from his leather chair and came and looked at my ankle. He took off the gauze and moved it around some. It still hurts when he does it but not as bad as it did.

"It's a little swollen and the bone is pretty bruised which is why it mostly hurts but after we have breakfast we can put some ice on it and you can lay on the couch and rest it," Carlisle said and wrapped it back up and helped me up.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said and hugged him.

"Bella I am sorry about yesterday I just want you to know I did that to the rest of the children when they were young. Its only for the best," Carlisle said to me taking his seat behind his desk.

"Its alright I don't want to end up as a sex slave either see ya in a few minutes," I said as he nodded and I went back to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool again.

"Emmet wants a Sunny D, Jasper wants a water, Edward wants a tea, and Carlisle wants a coffee," I said as Esme set the apples in front of me.

"Ok thanks honey," She said and I nodded and started cutting the apples.

After I finished the apples the rest of the food was done, food and drinks were on the table, and the table was set so I had to get Jasper, Emmet, and Edward while Esme got Carlisle.

"Breakfast is ready," I said and the boys paused the game and jumped up and Emmet ran to the dining room.

"We usually don't eat at the table," Edward said helping me to the dining room.

"Why are we today?" I asked as I sat in my chair next to Edward and Alice and across from Rosalie.

"Because Esme thought it would be nice and because we haven't had a family breakfast in a long time," Edward said taking his seat beside me as everyone else took their seats.

"Go ahead," Esme said and just like yesterday Edward started putting stuff on my plate again. He put eggs, grits, eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage on my plate. I was fine with everything but sausage. Then a weird thing happen. He buttered me toast and grits and cut up my sausage. I cant believe he is treating me this way. Calm down Bella, I told myself.

I ate mostly everything on my plate except the sausage and drank my drink and pushed my plate forward and wiped my mouth with the napkin.

"Uh Isabella you need to eat your sausage if you want to leave this table," Edward said and everyone shared a sigh.

"Bu-" I started and Edward pulled my plate back towards me.

"No buts eat," He said and handed me the fork and I ate in grumpily and then I finished the nasty sausage.

"Can I get up now, Edward?" I asked Edward as I put my fork down.

"Yes you can. Since you have been good today you can watch TV while I go take a shower. Emmet, Jasper, watch her," Edward said and kissed my cheek and headed up stairs.

"Come on lil sis lets go watch some TV," Emmet cheered as Esme, Alice, and Rosalie started cleaning up and I looked at them.

"Its fine Bella go ahead and enjoy your free time before he takes it away," Esme said and I smiled.

"Here Bella," Carlisle said handing me an ice pack.

"Thanks guys," I said and stood up and worked my way to the living room with Emmet. Emmet shut the game off and turned it back to the TV.

It was on the news and I watched it.

There was a picture of me from last year's dance with me with Mike Newton.

_Good morning everyone! It is 11 o'clock and we are looking at the people who are missing._

_First girl is 17 years old, 5'2, brown hair, brown eyes, and weighs 110 pounds. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan of Forks, Washington. Her father is Charles Swan of Forks, Washington, chief police. Her mother is Renee Dwyer who lives in Arizona. She was last seen in her home saying goodnight to her father claiming she had a biology test. They have no clue who would have taken Isabella. Charles has no enemies neither does Renee. It could be one of Isabella's. If you find her call 555-0945 thank you everyone and this is your news today._

By this point Esme had grabbed the controls out of my hand and had turned it off before she was in tears her self. Rosalie and Alice were giving me hugs. But I was coping ok. I do wish I was home but I am stuck here and they aren't going to let me go.

"Guys I am fine," I said quietly and they looked at me insanely.

"Are you sure Bella?" Rosalie asked stroking my hair again.

"Yea I will be fine," I said and they released me.

"Ok if you think so," Alice said and hugged me one more time tightly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Welcome," They all said at the same time and we all laughed.


	13. the reall chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Thanks for the reviews/cookies/ favorites/ Alerts! I would like to say that I made a mistake last update instead of Psalm 137:14 it was Pslam 137:7. I dont know how I changed it but I have to admit I was really tired and I updated at 2 in the morning. Also sorry for the late update. From now on this might be the new update time because next Monday I will be starting school again. :(. So updates will now start getting a little tight since I cant stay up all night to I am ahead in 200 Years and Why me I just need to work on Kidnapped at the Bank so updates will be tight. I also get my braces tomorra. I have to admit it is fun playing with my spacers. But I am going to shut up and let u read **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight :(**

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Who did this!" We heard and Edward stormed into the room with orange hair and a blue body. Then Emmet started laughing at him.I had completely forgotten about my little prank I cant blow this be cool.

"Edward is a smurf!" Emmet laughed and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow Rosie."

"Smurfs are all blue," Rosalie said and Alice laughed.

"This is not funny. Esme did you buy the right shampoo and soap," Edward said to Esme and Alice kept giggling but I kept a regular face on.

"I am positive I did Edward. Bring me the bottle," Esme said and Edward ran upstairs. While Edward was gone I winked at Emmet and he laughed. Then Edward came back and we put our fake faces back on.

Esme looked in it. "Edward this is regular shampoo someone put orange dye in this and blue dye in the soap."

"Who did it?" Edward growled his good mood was gone now. "Emmet?"

"Dude, who ever did it was golden because that plan was genius!" Emmet laughed and Edward looked around the room and his eyes stopped on me and he stalked towards me then kneeled in front of me.

"Did you do it Isabella? Tell me the truth if you did and you lie its only going to get worse," Edward said calmly to me and looked down and nodded. "Did you know I had an open house meeting tonight to sell the house?" I shook my head as a no and he stood up. "Well guys you know what this means."

"Edward just don't be so harsh on her it was just a joke," Rosalie said quietly and every one nodded.

"Just a joke Rosalie! I have a meeting tonight and my body is blue and my hair is orange. My bronze hair is did you get the dye from Isabella?" Edward hissed at Rosalie.

"The cabinet in the bathroom," I said quietly. I was going to get it. I should haven't done it.

"Why would you have dye in your bedroom in her reach?" Jasper asked acting like I was a child also.

"It was from last Halloween Alice made me do it," Edward said running a hand through his orange hair. "Isabella you are going to get your punishment." My eyes crew wide and I jumped off the couch and crawled to the corner, into a ball.

"No," I mummered and Edward stomped over to my angrily.

"Isabella get out," He hissed as everyone watch with wide eyes. Esme put her head deep in Carlisle's chest. I shook my head stubbornly and his eyes got dark. "Get out." I didn't move a muscle.

"Out Isabella or your punishment will only get worse," Edward growled again. Still, I didn't move. I looked down and closed my eyes. Then all of the sudden Edward grabbed the top of my arm making me scream as he threw me over his shoulder. "Now what did I tell you. Guys we will see you later. Alice, Rosalie, have fun on your shopping trip."

Everyone nodded sadly, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all had tears in their eyes as they hugged their husbands close. I wanna go home so bad. Uh.

"Edward! Put me down! Uh! Its just a little joke! Put me down Now!" I screamed beating at his back and scratching it through his cotton shirt.

"Isabella Stop it! I will not put you down I will when I want to now stop it now," He said as he gave my butt a spank and I whimpered. I stopped just going limp as we went down into a very dark basement. Scary.

"Yes sir," I said quietly and laid there as he walked through the basement quietly. It was creepy down here. I had seen the movies where the kidnapper would take the girl down into the basement and rape her. I don't want to lose my virginity to him. I hate him. I want to go home and curl up in my warm bed and relax but that wasn't going to happen.

Edward unlocked a door with his keys. The door was labeled 'Edward's Room! Do Not Come in!'. It kinda scared me. Edward walked in and threw me on a dirty old mattress.

The room was really dark, scary. I didn't know where Edward went but I heard the door lock again. Is this my punishment. This is sorry. I started laughing because it was funny he was just going to lock me up in here.

"Why are you laughing Isabella?" Edward hissed and I heard metal clanking. Something tells me that is not my punishment.

"Nothing," I said quietly and he appeared in front of me. Making me jump backwards and he grabbed my chin and turned me to face him.

"Nothing, Sir. You will say sir everytime you talk to me from now on. Understood?" Edward corrected me and went back to his work.

"Yes Sir," I said to him and he smirked. I wish I could slap it off right now.

I heard shuffling again and machinery going and finally Edward picked me up again and sat me on a pop up bent next to a machine.

He pulled up my shirt lightly but not high and put a brace thing on it that felt like metal and it was cold. I shivered slightly. I could only move a foot away from the machine. Then he put shackle things on my ankles and wrists. They weren't too tight but I still couldn't much because my hands were on a long chain that led to the ceiling and my ankle chain holes went into the ground.

Edward walked over to beside the machine to the control box and hit a button and I was pulled up off 2 feet off the ground and my feet rose, pulling the chains out of the hole. Edward walked out in front of me and I laughed.

"Is this all you have Edward? This isn't that bad," I laughed at him and he slapped me and punch me in the gut making me groan in pain.

"Shut up Isabella this isn't all of your punishment it is going to get worse, way way worse. You are going to regret putting the dye in my shampoo and soap. I hope this is the last time I ever have to punish you. Now I will be gone for an hour or 2 when I get back I will release you and you can go back up stairs. Have fun Sweetheart," Edward said and pressed a button again and a pole popped out of the machine and it looked so scary. "Don't have too much fun, honey. See ya."

Edward left silently, locking the door. At first the pole or the stick thing didn't move but then it pointed a pointy side to me and started coming for between my eyes. It was 2 inches away. Getting closer. Closer. Then it made contact with my skin. All of the sudden it zapped a electricity all through my body and I screamed in pain as it zapped me again. It pulled away from my and to my arm and zapped that. It hurt even more every shock. After 2 hours, painful hours of shocking me more every time tears poored down my face causing the pole to get wet and it shocked more. It was horrible. It had shocked me quite a few times violently in my breasts and private area. At least I wasn't losing my virginity to anyone.

Finally heard the door unlock and Edward walked in. Orange and blue. It was still funny. I begged for him to release it he smirked. "Edward. Please. Make it stop its hurting me," I begged and cried with tears going down my face as he turned off the machine. The pole stopped right before it had hit my right breast again. It pulled away and upright and went back into the machinery and I relaxed. Edward turned the dial to bring me down and to the ground. My arms were hurting so bad and my legs were stretch, I probably won't ever grow any more.

Edward sat me on the pop up bench and I was able to bring my arms down now but they were still in the shackles. Edward released the shackles that had been holding me up and I fell forward onto him crying. I hooked my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. I knew I shouldn't be crying all over him because he did this all but my body is just aching all over.

Edward took off the shackles around my ankles and picked me up like a child, my legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and my head on his shoulder. I cried softly as he climbed the stairs to go upstairs. We passed Emmet, Jasper, in the living room and leaving Esme speechless in the kitchen. Edward put me under the black comforter in our room and I gave out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello every one! Thank you for the reviews/ alerts/ favorites. I know this isnt usually updating day but I thought hey I might not get to update tomorro! But I am so sorry I didnt update last friday or yesterday. I had to get things for school on Friday and I didnt feel good when I got home because I got my braces on Thursday so that was that. Yesterday I decided to play Volleyball in school so I was at practice forever and when I got home I had to do loads of homework from school because school started yesterday. I had not alot of homework but I had to go to bed earlier. Uh so annoying so I will try to update tomorra but I am going on a missions trip after school so I will prob get to u thursday. But I will shut up now so Bye**

**For the next 7 days the scriptures will be about the 7 days of creation.**

**Scripture: _1st day:__ In the beginning God created the heavens and the the eart was formless and empty. Darkness was over the surface of the deep and the sprit of God hovered over the warers. And God said "Let there be light" and there was light. God saw that is was good and he seperated it from the darkness. God called the light "day" and the darkness he called "night" and the was evening and the was morning- the 1st day- Genesis 1:1-5_**

**Hope yall like this chapter it gets exciting! OOh I am not going to tell u what happens! I dont own anything!**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. My favorite. I opened my eyes and saw the TV was on and Edward was laying beside me with me leaning on him.

"Good Morning my sweet," Edward greeted me quietly motioning the food. I sat up right and he placed the tray of food in front of me.

"Good morning, sir," I said back and started eating my pancakes that were cut up. He treats me so like a child I wish he didn't.

"So today you are going to stay with Emmet and Esme while I go to the reality place to put the house on the market and I love the way you are being respectful to me. You must have learned a lesson by the basement," Edward said as I ate my bacon. Uh it makes me made that I have to listen to him and be 'respectful' to him.

"Thank you, Sir. May I ask a question," I asked as I finished up my food and picked up my orange juice. I drank it and handed it and the tray to Edward.

"Yes you may, Isabella," Edward answered setting the tray on the night stand.

"Where are Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle gonna be?" I asked curiously laying back down but away from Edward. I hope he didn't notice.

"Well Alice and Rosalie wanted to go shopping and Alice is dragging Jasper with them for the Day after Black Friday Sales **(A/N: I made it up… I think. It may be real it may not be real)** Carlisle is at work at the Forks hospital," Edward said and my eyes brightened at the sound of Forks. "Now Isabella He knows Charlie and if you misbehave who knows Charlie might not get the right medication."

"Yes Sir," I said looking down and Edward lifted my chin.

"Bath time and then I have to leave so you need to behave for Esme and Emmet," Edward said and scoped me into his arms. "Carlisle said you needed to put ice on your ankle. So I will take you down stairs later and you can just lay on the couch for until I get back."

"Can I watch TV Edward?" I asked sweetly as he sat me on the toilet and put the plug in and started to fill up the bath tub.

"No. Now strip and get in the bath tub and I will be back in a minute with your clothes," Edward said. I wonder why I can't watch TV. What am I suppose to do all day? Emmet might do something interesting. hhhmm. I got in the bathtub and sank into the burning hot water. I went under water and came back up. Edward was putting my clothes on the counter and he got on his knees.

"Why can't I watch TV?" I asked innocently as he shampooed my hair with my strawberry shampoo.

"Because of your little scene yesterday. You can only watch TV if Emmet or Esme are watching TV. But they have to be holding the controls. Also do not question me anymore. Remember the punishments," Edward scolded and rinsed out my hair.

"Yes sir," I said and he conditioned my hair.

"Ok I will leave you and when you get through dressing I want you to come down stairs. Hurry because it is 10:28am and I have to drive all the way to Seattle by 2:30pm and I should be back late because I am going to meet up with some friends so Esme and Carlisle are going to put you to bed," Edward said quietly putting his watch back on and a towel in my reach.

"Yes sir. I will be down as quick as I can," I said and he left. I got out and dried myself off. I put on the army green, maxi dress with a V-neck. I found the crutches in the corner. I think its kind of weird that Edward handles my bra and underwear. The good thing is that he doesn't make me wear anything insane like thongs and lacey bras.

I brushed my hair through twice and went to the bed room. I saw the gate was unlocked and I went down stairs where Emmet was playing Call of Duty 4 on the Wii again as Esme read a décor magazine in the recliner. Edward was somewhere.

I sat on the couch and smiled at Esme and she smiled back. "Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile and Emmet shot someone on the game.

"I am well Good morning to you to," I said quietly and watched Emmet. After a while Edward walked in trying to figure out his tie and sat beside me.

"Isabella do you know how to ty this tie?" Edward asked showing me his tie. He was wherein black dress pants with a dark blue button up shirt and a black tie. I nodded and he said, "Will you tie it for me?"

"Yes sir," I answered and tied it quickly knowing if I didn't get it done he would yell at me. "Is this too lose? Too tight? Perfect?"

"It's a little lose Isabella," Edward said and I tightened it softly for him. "Thank you Isabella."

"Your welcome Edward," I replied. I knew that if I didn't tie the tie I would get in trouble so I did it. Edward still scared me sometimes.

"Esme will you get Isabella some ice for her ankle," Edward asked sweetly to his mother and she nodded.

"Sure would you like a drink with it Bella?" Esme asked getting up and marking the spot in her magazine.

"Tea please Esme," I asked nicely and she left the room while Emmet continued to play his killing game.

"Now Isabella remember to stay here the whole time, behave, ruled, manors, and rest you ankle because there will be punishments," Edward scolded to me while Esme was gone. He always says 'there will be punishments' gosh I understand that. But I cant tell him that unless I want a slap in the face from him.

"Yes sir," I answered as Esme came back into the room with ice and 2 teas. "Thank you Esme."

"Anything dear. Edward good luck selling the house. Be careful and don't worry we will get Bella in bed on time and she will be fine. No worries," Esme said handing me my drink and gave Edward the ice. He picked up my ankle carefully and set it on the coffee table and put a thin blanket on it, then the ice.

"Thank you Edward," I said to Edward and he kissed my forehead.

"Behave, darling," He said and hugged me and I didn't really hug back.

"Yes sir," I said and he stood up and left quietly. Then Emmet turned off the game and jumped on the couch.

"So what did he do to you yesterday, Bells?" He asked quietly as I slumped down.

"He took me to his 'room' in the basement," I replied quietly and Esme gasped.

"Carlisle should have never allowed him to put the things he put in there, there. It is used for many things. What did he use this time?" Esme said looking down disappointed in her son.

"He put shackles on my wrists and ankles that lifted me off the ground. Put a metal thing around my waist. Then a bar popped out and shocked me in places that shouldn't be shocked. It hurt so bad. What else happens in that room," I said and a single tear went down my face and Emmet hugged me softly as the brotherly part came out.

"Many things Bella. He sometimes locks Rosalie and Alice down their just for pleasure and makes the machine thing have sex with them or shock them or just let them hang there. It's a horrible thing. Emmet and Jasper always try to get in but he locks it and the door is purely steel," Esme said sadly.

"Edward is cruel. I think his birth parents were also cruel, Bella. Maybe that's where he gets it from. He might think that if he suffers everyone has to suffer. One time when Rosalie didn't give him the right present for his birthday he didn't like and he locked her in that room for a whole day, dangling there," Emmet said as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why don't you stop him Esme," I asked quietly with a loud sob.

"We have tried. But never a success. One time he actually locked me up down there it was horrible. He just put the shackles on my wrist, ankle, and a brace around my waist and he let me sit on the dirty mattress he has down there all day. It was horrible. We cant get in there because he locks it or the machinery would have been long gone, Bella," Esme said and she hugged me as did Emmet.

"It hurt so bad," I sobbed after 10 minutes Emmet had me and Esme hugging to him as he comforted us. Finally we pulled away.

"Bella you have to go! Hopefully Edward wont find you," Esme said standing up and I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean Esme?" I asked cocking my head to her.

"She means that we are going to help you get out of this house and away from Edward! Now get up," Emmet said picking me up and setting me on my crutches.

"Yay thank you so much." I cheered and Esme started walking off.

"Come on Bella. I am going to give you a car to drive yourself to Forks. We are in Port Angeles to I am sure you know how to get home. You can take the red BMW I am sure Rosalie wont mind. Get Charlie to take the licsence plate off when you get home," Esme said as we got into the gauage and saw a blue BMW.

"Thank you SO much Esme and Emmet I will remember you forever!" I said and hugged Esme and then Emmet.

"Anytime Bells. You will always be my little sister that always blushes," Emmet said and I blushed. "There it is, lil sis."

"Thank you Bella for being to kind to us. I am going to miss you," Esme said and hugged her and a few tears slipped down her face.

"Thank you," I said and Emmet put a pair of car keys in my hand. "Bunches." I got into the car and put the crutches in the passenger seat. I started the car and backed out with Emmet hugging Esme as they waved good bye. I blew a kiss and flew down the road towards Forks.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello Every1 Thanks for all the reviews and every thing. Ok listen closely. I am really tired right now so I am not going to right a whole paragraph. So here it is. Sorry I havent updated lately. Wednesday I didnt get back until 9 from my missions class and yesterday i had to get knee pads for volleyball. 1 tip about volleybal. It HURTS! It makes ur skin tougher beause it hits it hard. It really hurts. I hit it on my thumb earlier today and hurt it so It feels like i need to pop it but I cant. Lets see. I cant update monday. I have an away game in vb. Home Tuesday. maybe and home thursday. then it will depend on HW and all that junk so I am going to bed now...**

**Scripture:_ And God said "Let there be an expanse between the water from water" So God made an expanse above the water. And it was so. God called the explanse "sky" And there was evening and there was morning- the 2nd Day. Genesis 1:6-8_**

**I dont own Twilight.**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 14

BPOV

I passed the 'Welcome to Forks' I was now turning on to my street to my house. I was getting so excited. I had been gone a week but I was egar to get in my own bed. Ahh that will be refreshing. I get to see my dad! Yay!

I pulled over and parked the car in the grass and looked towards my house. Charlie's car was there. So he was home. I turned off the car and opened the door of the car and pulled my crutches out and hopped onto them. I closed the door and left the keys inside it not caring if some one stole it. It wasn't mine so I didn't care.

I made my way to the door. I knocked on it hoping to surprise Charlie. I heard the sound of a chair scarping and heavy footsteps and I adjusted myself on the crutches wincing at my ankle hurting and the cold winter air against my shoulders in this dress and then the door opened.

"Will you people just leave me alone! I don't know where Bella is!" He yelled and I hugged him tightly letting the crutches fall and he looked down.

"Bella! Lets get you inside its freezing out here and you are in a dress which I don't approve of you wearing these type of dresses. Whats with the crutches?" Charlie quizzed me happily and picked up the crutches with me leaning on him on 1 foot for balance. My feet were freezing and they were bare against the cold concrete. "Here, Bells."

I got back on the crutches and Charlie helped me inside and onto the couch and he sat in his recliner.

"Where have you been Bella?" He asked quietly and I looked down at my ankle and the floor.

"I was kidnapped," I replied as a tear slipped down my cheek

"By who?" Charlie quizzed me, "and whats with the crutches as I asked a while ago?"

I wanted Edward to go to jail for what he did to me but not the rest of the family who helped me especially Esme and Emmet. So I am just going to say a man kidnapped me with a mask when ever he was around me. "A man. He always wore a ski mask Dad so I don't know who they were. He broke my ankle last week when I ran out of his house and I was laying and hiding behind a log and he stepped on it. It hurts so bad," I cried and Charlie got up and hugged me.

"I am taking you to the hospital. You need to have some test done and I need to call Renee," Charlie said. "And why are you in these clothes? You weren't raped were you?"

"Fine I will go to the hospital if you want because my ankle is hurting really bad. Call Mom she is probably worried sick and I was forced to wear these clothes so I wore them. No I wasn't raped lets go," I said and stood up on the crutches.

"Bella how did you get here?" Charlie quizzed again as he ran to the closet and gave me a pair of flip flops.

"I stole their BMW," I lied knowing Esme gave it to me. "You might want to replace the licnese plate so they wont recongnise it if they come looking for me Dad."

Charlie nodded as we got out side and switched his car's plate and Rose's car's plate, Smart.

"Lets go I will call Renee on the way," Charlie helped me into the car. Charlie called Renee on the way to the hospital and she was getting on the next plane out of Jacksonville with Phil my step dad. I was afraid of going into the hospital because they might judge me but I am going in because I was aching all over. Probably from the shocking I was given.

When we got to the entrance of the hospital Charlie jumped out and ran inside. I think he was worried about me but I am perfectly fine. Then a lady nurse came rushing out with Charlie, pushing a wheelchair.

"O dear you poor thing. Bella lets get you inside sweetheart and situated in a room which has been arranged for the cheif and then a doctor can look at you," The nurse said sweetly and I sat down in the wheelchair. The nurse gave Charlie a clipboard with the forms he had to fill out and told him she would come get him when they were done getting me situated in my room.

Everyone starred at me as I was pushed through the doors of the emergency room. Sick Adults and children were laying on beds and the nurse led me into a private room that was on the third floor.

"Bella my name is Kim and I am going to be your personal nurse while you are here," A new nurse said as she rose from her seat near the made up hospital bed. Then the other nurse left quickly.

"Hi," I said quietly these people were making me nervous.

"Lets get you cleaned and into a gown so then Dr. Snow can come check on some things. Shouldn't be serious, don't be nervous," She said comforting me as she pushed me towards the bathroom. She can tell I am nervous and scared but not as scared as I was with Edward.

"You can tell I am nervous?" I stuttered as she turned on the shower in the bathroom.

"Most of my patients are nervous everything is to be simply fine. We will do some test, give you a check up, then do anything that is needed to do, and then you will go home. Its possible you might stay over night but I am not sure about that," Kim said and helped me up. "Why don't you get into the shower and I will give you some privacy unless you need my help."

"I will be fine Kim. After having my ankle hurt for the last week I learned how to dress and undress myself it was hard at first," I said and she nodded and left. I carefully got into the warm shower under the water. I let the water relax my muscles for the first time in the last week. It felt good. I rubbed my head carefully deffinantly not the way Edward did and rinsed out all the soap out of my hair and stopped the water.


	16. Chapter 15

**Dont hurt Me! I know I havent updated for a week but I am SO sorry! I got a job babysitting a dog last weekend so I was working. Then I went to an FFH concert out of town so that took forever. I had a volleyball games Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Had a huge test on Tuesday and made 4th in ****class which made me happy and it was US History which was interesting. Stupid Columbus messing up and thought he was in India which is why he called the people he saw when he came Indians (No offence to all indians) But I am not sure the next time I will update. I have Monday off for labor day. Then I have another vball game on tuesday. Wednesday science project is due. Thursday another vball game. Friday got another huge test on the 13 colonies. Can anyone tell me what happen to the Lost Colony? Who knows? No one cause no one knows what happened to them. Then on Friday night got the big football game or soccer. But I will try my best to update. Also please read my friend, Kaitylyna's story Darkened Day. Its a really good story. Thanks for reviewing and everything.**

**I dont own Twilight... however I do own a bible. 2 actually.**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 15

I wrapped myself into a towel Kim had left me and carefully dried myself off happily with my ankle still hurting a little bit. I found the underwear, bra, and hospital gown Kim had left me and I called her name. "Kim? Will you come and help me?"

She entered the bathroom with me leaning on the counter. "Yes Bella?" She asked sweetly.

"Will you help me tie this in the back?" I asked motioning to the ties that had to go around my neck and my back. My ankle was starting to hurt probably from being on it to much. "Ow."

"Sure darling. Whats the matter?" She said and tied the ties quickly and helped me into the wheel chair where I was relieved and sighed loudly.

"My ankle is just hurting my captor did something to it but I am not sure," I said as she pushed the wheel chair to the hospital room again and pushed down the railing and pulled the covers back then rised the high bed that was high off the ground just a little bit but not a bunch from its flat position.

"Well we will get that fixed while you are here. Lets get you in bed," Kim said nicely and quietly and helped me into the bed under the covers. Then she pulled the railing back up. So both railings up and I was cornered in the bed "Do you want me to rise the your back so you are sitting up?"

"Please," I asked and she got the remote to it and rose it the proper way and I relaxed and snuggled under the covers. "What is today and what time is it?"

"Today is Saturday and it is 4:00pm. Do you want to watch TV while I put an IV in your arm and hook the oxygen machine. You don't really need the oxygen but I am required to give it to you. Then the IV fluid will kill the germs in your bloodstream," Kim said placing the TV controls on my very neat bed. I hated needles so this is something that can distract me hopefully. "I also have to put this hospital band on your wrist."

"Ok but I don't like needles," I said quietly as she but the hospital band on my wrist.

"It will be fine hold on to the railing, grip it when u feel something and close your eyes," She said turning on a machine and a loud noise came on. "Here put this in your nose and these behind your ears. It will be annoying at first but you will get used to it."

She slipped on the oxygen then on my nose and behind my ears and it annoyed me. But I left it there and turned on the TV to Full House on ABC Family. Kim started messing with my left arm and put achohol on it. I put my arm on the railing and squeezied it as she inserted it into my arm and tears went down my face. Finally the needle was in my arm and I relaxed again with tears still going down my face.

"Its alright honey it will be over soon," She said rubbing my arm and slipped the tube into the needle part and pressed start on the machine and I could feel the fluids going into my body. I was getting sleepier.

"Can I sleep before yall do anything to me?" My eyelids giving up on me. Kim rubbed my shoulder.

"Sure take all the time you need sweetheart. It will be alright. If you need anything press the button next on the railing. I will be at the nurse's station looking over your records on the computer," Kim said and she pulled the covers up to my neck and put the bed down a little.

"Thank you," I said before going into a deep dreamless sleep….

Edward's POV

9:00pm later that night…

I rode home tired. I had helped the realitor put the sign up in the front yard. I was suppose to meet with him again on Tuesday because a lady called about it. I pulled into the gauage and saw Rosalie's BMW was gone.

Hm maybe her and Emmet went to go have a private night a hotel I thought they had a private night every now and then.

I walked into the house. Alice and Jasper were on the couch snuggling while watching The Blind Side. Alice was crying because the little boy and the big black man had gotten in a wreck. Patheic. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning up and I walked up stairs.

Isabella should be asleep right now. I told Carlisle to give her a shot to go to sleep so they wouldn't have to deal with her stubbornness. She had been misbehaving the last few days since Aro has came. She thinks she is being brave but all she is doing is getting herself in more trouble. I love her but I have to punish her for the trouble she causes.

I walked into my bed room the gate was unlocked and no one was in the bed and the bed was still perfectly made. She wasn't here! Where is she!

I stormed back down stairs and yelled at Carlisle. "WHERE IS ISABELLA! SHE IS IN DEEP WATER NOW!"

"Edward, calm down," He said calmly as Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme came in the living room wait Rosalie and Emmet? Everyone is here? Who could have Rose's car? Could she? Nah she could never do that.

"WHY COME DOWN! ISABELLA ISN'T ASLEEP IN HER BED LIKE I TOLD HER SHE SHOULD BE WHEN I GET HOME!" I yelled and everyone looked at Carlisle. "Where is she Carlisle?"

"She snuck out of the house and stole Rosalie's BMW Edward I am sorry it was an accident," Esme said and I looked at her.

"You and Emmet were suppose to watch her Esme! I trusted you!" I yelled at her and slapped her and everyone stared at us.

"It was an accident Edward I was upstairs cleaning and Emmet was eating a sandwich in the kitchen and she just snuck out," Esme said and I growled at her and slung her over my shoulder.

"Lets go to the basement Esme," I growled at her and she was beating on my back but she didn't affect me. Everybody watched in horror as I left the room. I have to give the people I love their punishments so that they will learn.

I took Esme took my room in the basement and dropped her onto the mattress I had in here. She landed with an 'Off' on her stomach. I locked the door quickly. I placed shackles on her wrists and ankles and she looked at me.

"Edward why are you doing this to me? I am your mother. I thought I had raised you better," She said with teary eyes but I ignored her. She was probably trying to trick like Isabella would. That brat.

"Esme I am doing this so you can learn a listen just Isabella. Now I will be back in the morning," I said and walked out of the room leaving her sobbing and shackled on the mattress. At least her punishment wasn't as bad as Isabella's. I went up stairs and showered with my blue body and orange hair. The dye was sort of coming off and fading but it would take a while.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Everybody! Happy Labor Day! Thanks for everything and ur patience on me. So its only been a day since you heard from me and i had the free time today to update so I did. So I just wanted to say that there is a story called Isabella Volterra up for adoption on FF. I might be taking it but i am not sure if the writer wants me there might be some one better than me but I suggest that some of you look over it. Yall might be better than me. hhaha. Thanks for everything guys! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight... I just borrow. :(**

Chapter 16

BPOV

I woke up quietly to whispers. I opened my eyes and saw Renee and Charlie in the corner talking and Phil standing outside.

"Mom?" I said faintly and she turned around.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling? You slept a really long time," She said sitting in the seat beside my bed and raised me.

"Thanks Mom, I am feeling tired and my ankle hurts. How long did I sleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes carefully remembering that the IV was in my arm.

"Don't worry the nurse said that as soon as you wake up the doctor will come and do a check up, take an X-Ray, and a few test. Its Sunday now and its 7:31am. You were really tired. Your nurse said that you could barely stand but you are with us now and we will make you feel better," Renee said whispering to me. "I am going to go get the nurse and Phil ok? Charlie is going to stay with you."

"Ok Mom see you later," I said and she slid open the glass door and started talking to the nurse as Charlie came up and held my hand.

"I am sorry Bella," Charlie said looking down. Why is he sorry.

"About what Dad? You don't have anything to be sorry for," I said rubbing his hand.

"I let you get kidnapped. I didn't even hear him. I am a horrible police man," Charlie sulked quietly leaning on the bed railing.

"Dad its alright. I was going to scream because he put his hand over my mouth when I couldn't sleep. But then he threatened to kill you. So I shut my mouth for your safety and he put me to sleep for some reason," I said to Charlie and weakly sat up and hugged him and he smiled.

"I am glad I have you back Bells," He chuckled and I laughed. "You better lay down. Renee wants to kill me right now for letting you get kidnapped."

I laughed weakly and laid back down. I fixed the bed spread back neatly and closed my eyes for a second. Then I heard the glass door slide open and opened my eyes to see Kim, Renee, Phil, and Dr. Snow. Phil walked over and hugged me lightly.

"Its good to see you Bella. Maybe next time you wont be in the hospital… again," He said and we laughed. He had such a sense of humor and was always making me laugh. Phil backed away as did Charlie and Dr. Snow and Kim stepped forward. Kim started checking the oxygen thing and the IV.

"Good morning Bella you slept long," She greeted while Dr. Snow looked at his clip board sitting on his roller chair.

"Good morning," I said and Kim looked at the screen of the IV.

"Dr. Snow come here please," She asked and my smile faded fearing something was wrong. Dr. Snow looked at the screen and wrote it down in my folder.

"Bella, Good morning, Do you know if they gave you any shots or fluids or hooked you up to a medical machine?" Dr. Snow said still looking at the screen.

"Yes they did give me I don't know how many shots with strange fluid in them I at least got 3. 1 in my arm, 1 in my stomach, and another one in my rear end. Is that bad?"I asked getting worried and Renee came over to my right side and sat in the chair again then rubbed my arm.

"Well this IV is suppose to get rid of that kind of stuff. Half of it that was in your system is out it might take a while to get the rest out if it was given at different spots," Dr. Snow said and we all nodded. "So I am guessing you will probably have to stay another night it depends on how you look around 6pm. You look kind of pale right now. Lets do the exam."

"Ok Dr. Snow," I said quietly and tried to relax. He gave the folder to Kim and brought out his stethoscope.

"Ok Bella can you sit up for me carefully though," Dr. Snow said and I carefully sat up. Renee helped me also though because it was kind of hard for me to sit up. I was still weak. "Breathe in and out." I did what he said as he put it on my right breast and then my left breast. Then he put it on my back and did it again.

"You can lay back down Bella," Dr. Snow said and Renee helped me lay back down. "Well Your heart seemed a little faster than a person your age should be. Were you scared like a bunch when you were kidnapped?"

"Yes I was a bunch mostly the whole time. I could never relax," I said quietly as Kim started getting other things out.

"How?" Dr. Snow asked I knew I was going to have to answer this soon.

"Well first you would need to understand why he kidnapped me so I am just going to tell you what happened the whole time I was there. So here is what happened from the time _he_ was in my room. I felt a hand slip over my mouth and saw _him_ standing there. I was going to sceam but _he _said he would kill Dad if I did. _He _wrapped me up in a blanket and put me to sleep. I woke up the next morning and _he _made me go to some crazy doctor who did all sorts of things to me. The doctor gave me the fluids. It was horrible and painful. I jumped off the bed they had forced me on and they cornered me in and _he_ jerked me up and threw me back on the table. They put a collar thing on me but _he_ took it off of me because _he _thought I was a 'good girl' and replaced it with this. _He _kidnapped me because I rejected him for a date la few months ago but I forgot _his _name and he never took his mask off." I said and showed them the necklace I had forgotten about with EC on it. Renee gasped and I continued.

"_He _actually gave me a bath. Naked in front of him. I was so embarrassed and scared _he _would rape me. _He _would make me wear weird night gowns. I tried to rebel but it didn't work. He beat me for running away from him in front of the doctor and for actually getting out of his house. Then _he_ took me to some friend of his's house for thanksgiving and I back talked _him _then he dragged me upstairs and beat me made me go back down stairs and the man of the house made me go back upstairs.

"While I was upstairs I put color dye in his shampoo bottles and soap bottles and when I could come down he went up. Then he found out it was me who did it and dragged me to the basement and put shackles on me and a pole sent energy through me. It hurt so bad. Then yesterday morning his friends gave me a car and I drove it home," I said remembering everything and I was crying as Kim was near to tears.

"So long story short it was for love and everything you did that was rebellious you got a 'punishment' for it right?" Dr. Snow said. As he and Charlie finished writing down what I had said. I was snuffling as Renee hugged me tight.

"Yes," I said and Kim asked Renee to move and she did.

"Bella I am going to take your blood pressure so it will get tight. But don't panic. If you want to hold the railing," Kim said as she put a thing around my upper right arm. Dr Snow put his folder back down and put his stethoscope to the thing around my arm and listened to it.

"That's ok Bella but your blood pressure is also higher than others so you need to be calmer," Dr. Snow said to me and pulled out a think that you look in people's ear's with. He looked in my ears and said they were fine and then my mouth which was fine.

"Watch the light Bella," Dr. Snow said bringing out a flash light and shining it in my eyes. He moved it around a bunch and then cut it off. "Her vitals are a little stressed so make sure she gets a lot of sleep. Can I look at you ankle Bella, then we can go get an X-Ray of it? Is that alright?" I nodded and carefully pulled out my ankle from under the covers.

It was a dark purple and we all gasped. "Oh my. When did this happen?" Dr. Snow asked as Kim gave him some rubber gloves and he slipped them on.

"Almost 2 weeks ago," I said quietly as he touched and flinched and I gasped in pain. "AH!"

"Don't move Bella. We are deffananintly going to have surgery on this Charlie. Kim schedule Bella an ankle surgery please and I want a XRay on this. I will have another nurse take you to get an XRay in 5 minutes and after the X-Rays we will do the tests. You know take some blood," Dr. Snow said and I got scared. Surgery scared me. Also the blood part.

Dr. Snow left to go get another nurse to help me and I cried in Renee 's arms.

"It will be alright sweetie. The surgery probably isn't a big deal relax. You are going to be able to walk again," Renee said trying to make me smile and I laughed at her face.

"Ok Mom," I said to.


	18. Chapter 17

**Ok guys I know you all absolutely HATE me but I am trying my best. School is so stressful. Gosh. I absolutely hate PE. Once you get older PE is so not fun. Also when ever we play volleyball the little kids cant hit it over the net and its annoying. then today some little kid said 'Fbeep off' to ME. Me. I dont cuss and it does not make u kwl. So think about that people. So what did I do? I pulled out the manuel of life, the bible and found the scripture WWJD? What would Jesus do? Always remember that. Now that kid is SO mad at me esp when I told him that I would be praying for him. So Volleyball is annoying. I spend 8 extra hours a week, giving MY time to practice STUPID volleyball and each game I dont even get 5 minutes to play! Or till the points get to 25. Gosh. It makes me mad. So if u want me... I will be sitting on the bench tomorro and Friday. ( I am not tell ing u wear I am. duh) But seriously it makes me mad. Then after volleyball practice today an older girl 'accidently' grabbed my bookbag and took it home. It made me mad cause I had to stay at school till 6PM! I am going to calm down now cause just typing this makes me angry. So I will try to get u an update this weekend but I doubt. I will try and get u a update every week. Right now I need to write more of 200 years and Kidnapped at the Bank 2. So i will shut up now.**

**I want to didicate all my stories to... Diabetics, kids who have seizures at an unknown reason, and people who have had cancer and have it.**

**Song for tonight which I advise you to listen to it because it makes me cry. Relevation Song. It is incredible. It is amazing how GOD put us on this earth.**

_**Holy Holy HOLY is the lord GOD ALMIGHTY!**_

_**who was and is is to come!**_

_**In all creation I sing, PRAISE TO THE KING OF KINGS!**_

_**U ARE MY EVERYTHING!**_

_**AND I WILL ADORE U!**_

**Until next week or the week end.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**Sorry for the short chap :(**

Chapter 17

BPOV

A plump nurse came in with a wheel chair and put the IV on the pole and pushed the railing down. Charlie and Phil helped me carefully into the wheelchair trying not to hit my foot but they did one time. Finally I was in the wheelchair.

"I will be back in a few minutes mom relax," I said as I left the room. I relaxed in the chair as the plump nurse took me to the X-Ray room. She pushed me into a black room with a metal table. She set my folder in the X-Ray keepers bin and left. She wasn't that nice I sat there for a few minutes humming and waiting when I heard a man come in the room and I turned around and gasped.

Carlisle was standing right there in front of me!

"I-I can explain Carlisle," I said trying to move the wheel chair around only hurting myself. "ow my ankle," I gasped and Carlisle walked towards me.

"Bella I am not going to run and tell Edward where you are now. You are obviously hurt by looking at your file what I did to your ankle Edward ruined it and Dr. Snow will be giving you ankle surgery. He is furious at Esme now he locked her up in the basement. There is no telling what he has done to her she has been in there since last night and I don't think Edward has let her out yet," Carlisle said as he transferred the IV to the pole on the metal table. Poor Esme this is what I caused he caught sight of Edwards necklace.

"Are you even going to try and take this off?" He asked as he sat me on the metal table.

"My parents, Phil, Kim, and Dr. Snow know about it. I want it off so I am going to ask," I said as Carlisle adjusted the machine on my ankle.

"That's going to make Edward mad," Carlisle said. "To find out you took it off."

"Well its not his decision I am not his. I am my own person and I am not with him anymore," I said as Carlisle took his spot in the booth and he turned the mic on.

"You know he is going to come after you. I might as well take you back myself," Carlisle said as he took the Xrays.

"I am not his and I am not going back now please take me back to my room so I can do the blood test and then go back to sleep," I said and Carlisle put me back in the wheel chair and then the IV and pushed me back to my room where Dr Snow was talking to my parents and Phil.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Phil, Dr Snow," I greeted as Carlisle set everything back up and put me in my bed and gave me that glare and left. Edward was coming soon and I could tell.

"Bella We have decided that you are going to have your surgery at 1pm, ok," Renee said coming to my side and pulled up the railing,

"Ok when are they going to put me to sleep," I asked quietly as Kim walked in.

"12:30pm and they will bring you lunch at 12pm and its 9:30am right now. Kim is going to do the blood test," Renee said and I tensed at the sound of that. It mean t needles. I hate needles.

"Yes I need to take your blood Bella," Kim said and tied a piece of rubber around my arm. Ohno.

"Does that involve needles?" I said shrinking back. Then everybody laughed.

"Of course it does," Kim said as she prepped a needle.

"I don't like needles," I said in a small voice and she got it ready.

"It will be fine Bella. Just look the other way and then it will be done," Kim said as I shut my eyes tightly.

"Ok," I said after she slid the needle in my arm and I squeezed my eyes shut.

It hurt a little but enough to put me in pain.

Then I felt it slid out of my arm and I relaxed again .

"Bella I am sorry you have to go through this," Charlie said hugging me tightly.

"Its ok," I said quietly noticing Kim had left. Hm.

Then Kim stuck her head in the door.

"Bella, you have visitors."


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! Yes I know that you all are ready to kill me but I am terribly sorry. I have had 2 volleyball games this past week, a science project, a US History test, which i didnt do great on, and then I had church but I was also cummunicating with a speacial someone. We met through a friend and I met him in person now. So we are friends right now. So I am giving yall this chapter. I have to announce that _Kidnapped at the Bank 2: Aro's Revenge _will be over soon. But dont worry. Be happy. So thats mostly it so right now I need to work on _200 Years _and _Why Me?_ its going to be a looooooooong time til those are over. I am terribly sorry for my bad grammer, spelling, and puncuation. I love writing and everything but at school we have been in 6 weeks, report cards go out next Friday, and my English teacher has showed up a few days. FEW. So I am not learning anything and when she is there she makes us copy things out of the book, idk why? But we are learning abnout capitalizing which is 1st grader stuff. So I am so sorry for talking your ears off.**

**Phrase of the Week:" Dont worry, Be happy" -ME**

**Thanks and I dont own anything!**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS This is for all you JACOB FANS! But u have to admit, Edward sparkles and only real men sparkle!**

Chapter 18

BPOV

Who in the world would visit me? I didn't have that many friends. Well a kid named Mike Newton kept trying to be my friend and flirt with me. He also would ask me out but I would kindly turn him down. So after a while he was basically a little puppy that followed me around.

Then I heard a husky voice. "Hey Charlie whats up!"

Then a man in a wheel chair and an indian boy with long black hair and dark skin walked in.

Then I recognized them. Jacob and Billy Black. Duh Billy is Charlie's best friend.

"Hey Billy, Jacob. Gosh you have grown haven't you Jacob," Charlie said as Jacob weaved around people to get to me and took Renee's seat as she got up to sit on the couch with Phil. This room was pretty big because it was a family room so every one had a seat. There was even a pull out bed in the wall.

"Well Charlie I have been eating my vegetables. Hey Bells. You remember me right, Jacob, I hope that bastard who kidnapped you didn't brainwash you," Jacob said and I laughed as I hugged him carefully with the IV still in my arm.

"Hey Jacob. I remember you biceps," I said almost weakly.

"Good Bells I would hate it if you didn't remember your boyfriend and best friend," Jacob said. O my goodness I totally forgot Jacob was my boyfriend before I was kidnapped. Edward had made me forget all about him. "Wait you forgot I was your boyfriend didn't you."

"I am so sorry Jacob. Just the things my captor did to me made me forget about everything. It was horrible. You don't know what I have been through," I said to Jacob who had registered a hurt face. I did love him. He loved me. A bunch.

"It alright Bella I understand. Would you like to go for a walk around the hospital?" Jacob asked as I went to hold his hand since we were bf/gf. He wrapped his large hand around mine eagerly.

"I cant walk Jake," I said sadly motioning to my ankle. "You would also have to ask Kim, my nurse."

"Why cant you walk Bella? What did he do to you?" He asked in the middle of anger and sadness. Wow.

"Because Jacob he broke my ankle the first time I tried to leave," I said. "I have to have surgery at 1pm."

"Oh Bella!" Jake said embracing me in a hug as tears streamed down my face and through the tears I saw Carlisle looking at me through the window. I could tell he would probably tell Edward I was with Jake again. "It will be alright Bella ok. I promise."

I calmed down as Jacob went to go ask Kim if he could take me for a walk around the hospital. Then he and Kim entered the room again with Jacob pushing a wheelchair.

"Bella are you feeling better?" Kim asked as she transferred the IV to the wheelchair pole.

"A little I feel a little weak right now and tired," I answered her and she nodded as she finished.

"Well I want you to stay on this floor for me so then Dr. Snow and I will have you on the same floor as us. Come back if you start feeling bad ok Honey?" She said as she pushed the railing back down and I nodded.

"Jake will you help me?" I asked and he nodded and picked me up carefully.

"There Bella are you comfortable?" Jacob asked as he set me down in the wheelchair while Kim left.

"Yes Jacob thank you for asking," I said looking at it. I wasn't as in love with him as I was before I was kidnapped. I think I was actually falling in love with Edward except for the various punishments I get. I mean the way his beautiful face is arranged and his beautiful hai- Wait! I cant be falling in love with my captor. I need to shut up!

"Charlie, Phil, Renee, and Dad we will be back soon," Jacob saying to our parents.

"Billy I know how you feell now I am in this wheelchair," I said to Billy and he nodded.

"You get used to it after a while," Billy said smiling.

"Be careful Jacob with Bella and be back soon," Renee said to Jake and Jacob nodded as we left the room.

"Bella who kidnapped you?" Jacob asked after 10 minutes of silence we were sitting behind a glass wall watching some children play in the playroom. Then I saw Carlisle giving me a look in the corner of my eye.

" I don't know Jacob they were wearing a mask," I lied to him hoping he wouldn't catch me cause he is good at catching me in my lies. He always does. I am a horrible lier.

"Don't lie Bella. Tell me the truth," Darn he caught me! What do I say.

"Jacob, to tell you the truth I am scared right now to tell any one. What if _he_ knows I told someone and came after me again. I think he is going to come after me again, Jacob. I am scared to tell. So I am not going to tell. I am sorry," I said through as few tears and he hugged me.

"I guess I will let it slide Bella," Jacob said and I smiled.

"Thanks Jacob," I said to him.

"Welcome Bells."

"Jacob I don't think this will work," I said to Jacob and confusion came to his face.

"What do you mean Bella," He asked.

"I don't think we can be in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship anymore Jacob. I am not ready to start this again" I said. I truly wasn't ready for this.

"O well I will always love you Bella. Anytime you need me I will be here," Jacob said.

"I will love you too Jacob but right now as a brother," I said quietly and he heard me and nodded.

"Bella its already 12 lets go back to you room," Jacob said and I muttered an ok as he took me back to my room.

Kim was in my room with some chicken and rice. "Are you feeling alright Bella?"

"Ya I am just tired and hungry. I want to lay down again," I said quietly as she transferred the IV again to the other pole.

"Well we will get you back in bed, fed, and then you can go to sleep. Ok, honey" She said and Jacob put me back in the bed again.

"ok," I said weakly.

"Well Bella we will see ya soon Jake and I are heading out. See you later Charlie, Renee, Phil," Billy said as He and Jacob left and every one said their goodbyes and they left.

"Bella Honey we need to talk,"Renee said to me as Kim put the plate of chicken and rice in front of me and I ate it.

"Ok Mom," I said as Renee and Charlie both came to my side.

"Well Honey Charlie and I have talked about it and we have decided you should come back to Jacksonville with Phil and I," Renee said. "Also since you were in reach of Charlie's house and stole your captor's car which has disappeared."

Wow they came back for it. I think I am going to go to Florida with Renee. Its farther away from Edward and maybe he wont come for me. Yes that's it. I hope Carlisle doesn't find out.

"I guess I will go," I said and Renee's face lit up.

"Well Kim said that you can be discharged in the morning. I will go to Charlie's and pack your stuff when you get out of surgery," Renee said and hugged me.

"Ok," I said and went back to my food. I hope I wasn't hurting Charlie's feelings.

"Bells I will miss you but at least I will know where you are," Charlie said and I hugged him.

"I am just leaving this state Dad not the country. The only reason I am going is because I am scared my captor will come back. It scares me but I hope he wont come back after I go to Florida since it is on the other side of the country," I said quietly finishing my lunch. This is when I started getting nervous for the surgery. Great.

"It will be alright. I guess it is time for you to have your surgery. Here comes Kim," Charlie said sitting back down on the couch.

"Was it good Bella?" Kim asked coming over with my clipboard and folder.

"Yes delicious," I said handing her the plate.

"Well we need to get you ready. Dr. Snow wants you in 5 minutes," Kim said messing with the machines. "He wants you to still be on the IV and then he wants you back on the oxygen."

"Oh ok," I said not really liking the oxygen.

"Yes so I am going to put this on you so just relax and don't stiffen. Then I am going to let you lay down flat, ok?" She asked holding up a nose thing which was the oxygen. I nodded and she slipped it on and behind my ears. Then she flattened the bed and I pulled the covers up since I was cold.

"Relax Bella," Renee said and kissed me. "We will be here when you wake up."

"Ok mom," I said and looked back to Kim.

" Ok Bella I am going to place this over your mouth and I want you to take deep breathes. It will make you dizzy at first but then you will go to sleep," Kim said she put a mask over my mouth and I had deep breathes. After the deep breathing she took it off and I started to get dizzy and went uncounscious…..

**Glad you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter will be better. I wrote 1,724 words in this chap. so Review with cherries on top please.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok every one I know yall are soooo ready to kill me but please dont unless you dont want this story to end. So I want to stay alive. But I have been so busy. I had 1 volleyball game, 2 volleyball practices, 1 test, and a family 'fun' night. We had a teacher/parent VS student volleyball game and our butts got whipped. Home work is getting very tough also. I was actually suppose to have a date yesterday, we were suppose to go to the local football game but Thursday night when I was at my friends house, spending the night, the boy called saying he got in toruble so no date anymore. i mean, I understand but I am just a little upset. So last night I decided to go out with some of my class mates, go down town and hang out, go out and eat, and then we went and played hide and seek in the dark. But one kid annoys the mess out of me, he punched me in the eye and I almost punched him back but he has glasses and they prob would break in half if i punched him then he would start crying and run to his mommy. Lets just say I really needed that night out with my friends. my life has been rough lately. I needed to lay back. So I am going to hush now and yall can read the updates. I will probable update again on Saturdays. SATURDAYS R THE NEW UPDATE DAY! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I dont own Twilight  
and neither do you. :'(**

**Thanks everyone for encouraging me.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**PS: Here is the LAST chapter before Darkward and Bella meet each other face to face again. ooooohhh**

Chapter 19

BPOV

I heard a beeping sound as I opened my eyes.

I saw that I was back in my room sitting up against the bed. I looked around and saw it was dark outside.

"Well Bella. The surgery was fine and your foot is fixed. We are suggesting you to a doctor in Jacksonville for you to get the cast off," Kim said coming in. I rubbed my eyes a little because I was really tired.

"Good. What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Round 9pm. Your parents said they would be back in the morning. Get some night Bella," Kim said as I looked at the purple cast on my ankle. Ew purple.

"Good night," I said resting back and grabbing the remote to the TV when she left.

I watched House, MD for about 30 minutes and my eyes started wondering to the window outside. I looked at the window when I shouldn't had.

There was Edward right there speeking to a nurse. He looked calm. He was holding a file in his hands. Then he looked at my window and saw me.

His face got angrier.

I sat there and tears came down my cheeks quietly. He glared at me after the nurse went off. Then finally he left leaving me in peace. Thank goodness. He scared me so bad.

Soon I fell asleep with tears rolling off my cheeks.

**EPOV**

I am in the hospital now, trying to find Carlisle. I was going to tell him I finally let Esme out. I am still angry at her for letting Isabellla go.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Carlisle Cullen," I asked a nurse quietly as I took in my surroundings.

"Yes he is in the X ray room down the hall," She answered. I nodded and looked around and a small dark headed figure was laying in a hospital bed in the room across from where I was standing.

Then I realized who it was.

Isabella.

I am so mad right now my fingers are glowing red. This where she has been. I am coming back for her. She will be mine forever! I glared at her making her cry. I didn't want to make her cry but I wanted to show her who is boss.

Finally I turned and left to find Carlisle. He knew she was here!

**The next morning….**

I woke up and ate my breakfast before Renee and Charlie came. Last night still scared me Kim came in along with Dr. Snow to discharge me.

"Well Bella we have transferred you to Dr. Nicolas McGellen. He will take care of you when you are in Florida. I hope you will live a great life now," Dr Snow said as Kim took off the oxygen and the IV.

I quickly filled out the paperwork and hugged Kim a thank you and they both left.

"Bella hun. I am glad you are ok now," Renee said hugging me as I propped myself on the new crutches they had given me.

""Me too. Can I have my clothes? I want to change now so we can go," I said taking the clothes from her.

"Here sweetheart," Renee said handing me a blue T with jeans and a hoodie.

"Thanks," I said and changed in the bathroom.

I quickly came out.

"Bella I am going to miss you and your cooking a bunch," Charlie can NOT cook anything except bacon.

I laughed. "I will miss you too Dad. You are going to starve with out me!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Charlie said as we got into the car and went to the airport.

We said our goodbyes and got on the plane to Florida.


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok here is an update as I promised. I have actually been VERY busy this past week. But I got great news. I got my report card last Wednesday and I got 5 A's and 1 B. I got a B in math but its VERY good that I made an A in US History. I also traveled away for a volleyball game and we beat the hardest team in our conference, but the sad thing was I didnt get to play at all. But you will be getting another update, this time next week because out of all of my days this week I have 2 volleyball games, (away) 1 test in US History, 1 project due, 1 free day, and I have a football game to go to and also the fair is in town. I cant wait to go to that! So I am going to shut up now and let you read.**

**I dont own twilight**

**Warriorgirl11**

**This is the BIG chapter. Listen closely...**

Chapter 20

BPOV

A week and a half till Christmas…

I sat up quickly in my bed, panting. I looked at the clock 2:45am, great. I just had the worst bad dream ever. I have been having horrible dreams since I got out of the hospital in Forks, which was little less that a month ago. It was now a week and a half till Christmas and I had just gotten my cast off of my ankle from where I had surgery. There was a little wrap on it because it still hurt a little.

I groaned and sat up. I guess if I am going to be stuck up I might as well go down and get some water and sit on the beach. I carefully put on a sweatshirt and a single converse on my foot. I stood up on my crutches and went down stairs.

I quietly filled a glass with water not waking Phil and Renee up. I gulped it down, cooling my throat from screaming and set the glass back into the sink.

I opened the sliding door and went outside. I carefully sank into the sand under the full moon. Something felt weird. Really weird.

After watching the soft waves push and pull for 10 minutes, I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around my waist. It couldn't be.

"You thought you could get away. Didn't you Isabella?" The velvet voice said in a hissing, deadly tone. It was him. He sounded really angry. I knew something was going to happen. Then I started to struggle but he had a strong grip. Tears went down my eyes violently as I stuggled.

"Stop struggling. You aren't going to win. You are coming with me weather you like it or not. Now listen to me or I will kill Renee and Phil," Edward hissed and I stopped struggling with the tears rolling down my cheeks. I was doing this for them to live. I was still tensed.

"Good. Now relax. I want you to lay down and I am going to put a cloth over your mouth and you need to breathe in and out. I wouldn't want to use the needle," He said deadly and I relaxed as he said needle. I deffinantly do not want him to put a needle in me.

"Good Choice," He said as I laid on my back.

"Please no. No. No," I said tears still pouring out of my eyes but his face was still rock hard.

"Shut up Isabella," Edward hissed as he raised a cloth and I sunk back, deeper into the cool sand below me. I nodded with tears wet and dry everywhere.

He slipped the cloth over my mouth and I did what he said and I suddenly lost consciousness….

I opened my eyes slowly remembering what had happened last night or this morning. Edward wasn't in the room. I noticed that I was on a couch laying down in a plane. A plane. Oh no he is taking me back!

The room was black and red as the furniture was red and the walls were black. Odd for a plane. I spotted a food tray with several utensils on it and I got an idea. A knife. I looked around for my crutches and couldn't find them. Right now my ankle was hurting really bad but it will soon stop.

I carefully crawled on to the floor and managed to crawl a few steps with out hurting myself every few minutes. I reached up to the cart and grabbed the knife.

I brought it down to me and leaned against the cart. I put a little preassure on my wrist but only made a tiny little mark and blood went down my wrist. I sighed and went to do it again but a hand caught my hand.

"What are you trying to do!" The voice yelled snatching the knife out of my hand. I looked down silently not wanting to look at Edward's face. Blood was still going down my wrist.

"Look at me Isabella," hissed Edward. I looked up at him to see his eyes cold and harsh. As soon as I looked at him he lifted me up from my waist and carried me back to the couch where he sat me down.

"Now would you like to tell me what you were doing," Edward said loudly to me as I pulled my knees up to my chin. I was scared right now. What is he going to do to me?

"I wanna go home," I mumbled and an angry expression never disappeared.

"what was that?" He said annoyed as he took a glass and filled it with water. He filled another and grabbed an first aid kit from a shelf. He walked back over to me.

"I wanna go home," I said again a little louder. Not loud enough for him to hear better.

"What was that. Isabella, you better say it loud enough for me so I can hear it or your punishment will get even worse," Edward said sitting down beside me.

"I want to go home!" I yelled at him and I felt a slap on my right cheek. I screamed in agony at what he did with the blood still going down my arm.

"You are deffinantly NOT going home. You need to get the idea that you are under my rule now wether you like it or not. We are going back to Port Angelous," Edward said taking my arm in his hand and I flinched as he brought out the first aid kit.

"I don't want to ," I said back to him getting angry. O well.

"Well to bad. We land in 30 minutes. You have done your self a favor. Your punishment is now 3 times worse," Edward said cleaning my wrist so it wouldn't get infected and then wrapping gauze around.

"Punishment! I haven't even done anything," I yelled at him as he stood up again to put up the first aid kit.

"Yes you have," He answered me coming back and lounging in a recliner.

"What have I done?" I said hugging my knees angrily. He was making me really angry.

"You stole Rosalie's car and ran off to Forks which I told you not to do," Edward said playing with the seat cushion.

"You expected me actually to listen to you?" I said to him and he shook his head. "All I did was go to Forks and Charlie made me go to the hospital and they took all the fluids out that you put in it, they made me give an XRay and then I had to have surgery. Then a week and a half before Christmas you kidnap me off the beach. I have been having nightmares since I got out of the hospital all because of **you**. You have made me suffer and now you are going to 'punish' me again. You are sick," I started out at regular voice and ended yelling. Edward was trying to calm himself but it wasn't working.

"You were suppose to stay on the couch while I was gone. You disobeyed me, Isabella. So you must be punished," Edward hissed at me and my face stayed hard. I wasn't going to let him have pleasure of me crying.

"Hurting me only teaches me to hate you, fear you, resent you, and want to stay as far away from you as I possibly can. The more you hurt me, the more I hate you. Hurting me may force me to obey you, but it will never win my love. I may do and say what you want on the outside, but inside I'll always be hoping you get hurt or die so I can get away from you." **(A/N: Thank you DeydreamerBeleiver! Much appreaciated) **I hissed at him trying to not let tears escape. The we hit the ground and the time we hit it, I felt contact with Edward's hand on my left cheek with a bunch of force in it.

"Never talk to me that way Isabella. Your punishment is getting worse now. You better be quiet," Edward hisses at me, tears going down my cheeks violently. "Stay here while I go get our things into the car. Don't try anything because this is Aro's private airport. No one will pity you, Isabella," Edward said getting up and leaving.

I sunk down and cried all my tears out. What was I going to do? I don't want to stay here? What is he going to do to me?

I was half asleep when I felt Edward pick me up. I didn't put up a fight with him. I will only lose. I felt him place me in the back of his Volvo and he buckled me in, propping me up correctly. He got in on his side and we drove away from the airport.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who died on October 11th 2009, due to a car crash. You are missed greatly. 3 I miss you! :'(**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. So i managed to make it through the week again. It was looong as always and I am absolutly enjoying the weekend. But this week I dont have much too do. All I have is the Last volleyball game and let me tell you something. I absolutely HATE volleyball. So thats it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave me bunches of Reviews. Please!**

**Diclaimer: I dont own any characters of Twilight. Sorry :(**

**Excitement in this chapter. **

Chapter 21

BPOV

I opened my eyes as the car stopped and noticed we were in the garauge and then I noticed Edward's hair and skin were back to its original color. I don't think I should say anything about it.

Edward got out and came to my side and opened my door. He reached in to unbuckle my seat but I pushed his hand away. He went back to do it again and then slapped him and his whole face went red.

I felt a hard contact with my right cheek again. Wow it is really hurting now. I started to squirm and try to get away from Edward but I looked at the seat buckle and it had a special dial to unbuckle me.

"Stop squirming Isabella," Edward said and I grabbed his hair and pulled on it really hard.

"NO," I said and then he grabbed both of my wrists in 1 of his large hands and moved over me to unbuckle me. I continued to struggle and then a question came to me. "How did you find me?"

He unbuckled me but kept a hold of my wrists above my head. He grabbed something around my neck and then I remembered. The EC necklace.

"You forgot to take this off, Isabella. Wasn't really smart," Edward said and his fingers played with it for a second but the next thing I knew was that I was over Edward's shoulder.

"Put me down! Put me Down! Now!" I kept screaming as he took me into the house. I kept pawling at his back with my fingers. He took me through the living room where I saw every one looking at me with pity on their faces. Tears went down my face. I just wish this was all over.

"Stop Isabella," Edward said as we took the stairs down to the basement.

"No please! Not the basement Edward please!" I begged crying but he kept walking.

"Maybe next time you will think twice about running away while I am gone," Edward said as we got into his 'room'.

"please please," I whimpered but all he did was give my butt a really hard whack and I screamed.

"Shut up," He said. He then put me on a really hard bench and I was facing the wall so he was behind me. I didn't like where this was going. He grabbed my wrists once again and held them high above my head.

"please no," I said squirming. He hooked my wrist around 2 metal cuffs that were nailed to the wall. He pulled me back a little and put down the bench and let me hang there 2 feet off the ground. I squirmed even more.

"Stop moving" Edward hissed and went to get another cuff. All I could see right now was stone wall and then I felt something being chained around my waist. I tried to move my waist but it just stuck to the wall so I tried moving my feet to get a good kick at him.

Then I felt it again cuffs around my ankles. I now couldn't move at all. I tried but couldn't.

"There you cant move now can you," Edward said and I couldn't see the look on his face but I bet he was smiling his evil smile. I turned my head so I could see him. He was going through a huge cabinet. Great.

"Lets see what toys we are going to use today, hm," then I saw him pull out a huge wooden paddle. The type that you spank little kids with.

"If you are going to act like a kid then you will be treated like a kid. Now your punishment is going to start from bad to worst," Edward said walking up to me with a piece of cloth in his hand. "Put this in your mouth so I wont have to listen to you scream the whole time." Then he shoved it partly up my throat and I coughed loudly.

"Ready?" I shook my head quickly. "Too bad." Then he pulled the paddle back and brought it straight to my butt and I howled in pain and started to kick and scream.

"The more you squirm the worst it gets," He warned and continued. I cried loudly. Every whack was really painful. I hope it didn't get worse.

After like 10minutes that seemed like 5 hours of whacking he stopped and took a small break. He drank some water and came back. He then walked to the cabinet again and put away the big paddle and then grabbed a whip. That's going to hurt even more.

"Lets see all we have left is to finish your back side and then your front side," Edward said and all I wanted was sleep and this to all be over with. I closed my eyes tightly as the first whip came down on my back and I cried out in pain. I felt the cool blood streaking down my back. My clothes were ripping to shreds. My pants were ripped and blood stained as for my shirt. Then it ceased and I kept my eyes closed.

He went to undo my ankles, waist, and arms and I relaxed. Thank goodness it was over. Then I was turned around and sat back on the bench facing Edward. I felt him putting on the cuffs all over again. Then once again I felt the whipping on the front of my body. Blood joined everywhere. My clothes were ruined. Then I heard him put away the whip after 1 hour of front and back whipping. I felt blood matted in my knotty hair. I was ready to give up. Then I felt a really hard contact with my stomach and I leaned forward at his punch. Then I felt a kick at my bad ankle and I shrieked. Then the last thing he did was punch me in the ribs and I heard a huge crack and I cried out again.

I felt so weak once again. I felt the blood going down my body, my ribs hurt so bad, I had a huge head ache, I was in pain on my healing ankle, and every part of me hurt. I had whip marks everywhere. Edward took the cuffs off of me from what it sounded like. All the blood in my arms had rushed down and it was numb. I was too weak to open my eyes so I kept them shut.

Then I felt Edward lift me up bridal style and up stairs to the regular level. The light hurt my eyes so much.

I heard a gasp and some one cried out 'o my'. I felt so broken.

"Edward Cullen. I am through with letting you live such a bad life. Put the girl down on the couch and go to your room. Jasper please make sure he gets there. I want the key to the basement and the key to his room. Lock the chain linked fence at his room. He needs to learn this is not how Esme and I raised him. I am very disappointed," I heard a mad voice yell and I shrunk back.

"No Carlisle. You do not tell me what to do. Isabella belongs to me," Another mad voice yelled and I felt another pair of arms around me and the 2 people started pulling at me. 1 gentle 1 rough.

I shrieked in pain. It just hurt so much. "Stop Edward put her down and give her to Emmet. Now you will do as I say."

Then I heard a punch and the person holding me fell to the ground but another person saved me and I cringed at the touch. I heard some one yelling.

"I need to get her into her looks like she is badly bruised. I cant believe Edward did this. Hurry Emmet," I heard someone say my eyelids just felt so heavy.

It hurt so much when I was laid on something metal. I felt needles poking into my body.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I wanted to say yes to the voice but I didn't have the strength to.

I shook my head a little but I was soon pulled into the sea of unconsciousness.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey Guys! I have news! So volleyball season has _Ended_ we won our last game 3-1. O ya! I was soooo happy. But in a few weeks basketball season will be starting but I will have more time to write. I would also like to say that I am not sure if I will be able to update next Saturday because I have a fundraising event at school and then a concert where I prob wont be getting home until 1am and I will be knocked slam out. There r only 3 reasons i am updating now...  
1# I took a two hour power nap earlier.  
2# It was time to update.  
3# I almost forgot to update... sorry.  
So I will try to update sometime next week end but keep the reviews going I enjoy them and new readers. Get anyone you know to read my stories, _please!_ Well this is the time where I need to shut up. I have updated my profile but in a few chapters I will be posting new links for  
_200 years. _Thank you everyone for supporting me, God has truely blessed me. God bless you all. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any (or) the charactors. **

**Here is a chapter where you get inside Esme's head and Carlisle takes charge of Edward.**

Chapter 22

Esme's POV

I laid in Carlisle's arms as Edward walked back through the room with Bella in his arms. Bella was so broken. She was practically red, purple, and blue. She had blood seeping out everywhere. Her clothes were ripped and you could see everything. Her hair was matted with blood. I felt so bad for her.

"Ohmy," I said standing up. "Carlisle do something." I said to my husband we need to finally stand up for Bella instead of let Edward walk all over her.

"Edward Cullen. I am through with letting you live such a bad life. Put the girl down on the couch and go to your room. Jasper please make sure he gets there. I want the key to the basement and the key to his room. Lock the chain linked fence at his room. He needs to learn this is not how Esme and I raised him. I am very disappointed," Carlisle said sternly but Edward did not move but Jasper stood up as did Emmet.

"No Carlisle. You do not tell me what to do. Isabella belongs to me," Edward yelled and Emmet went to get Bella from him but Edward pulled away. I could tell that Bella was in a lot of pain.

"Stop Edward put her down and give her to Emmet. Now you will do as I say." Carlisle said losing his temper with Edward. Then Emmet pulled his fist back and punched Edward so the ground and took Bella out of his arms before she hit the ground with him.

Edward sat up holding his bleeding nose and Jasper grabbed both of his arms.

"Jasper get him in his room as I said before and lock the door. Please for Bella. I need to get her into my looks like she is badly bruised. I cant believe Edward did this. Hurry Emmet," Carlisle urged Emmet. "I need you and the girls Esme so come on."

Emmet practically ran to Carlisle's office. I knew he loved Bella as a sister and he didn't want to lose her.

Emmet put Bella on a metal desk that Carlisle had in his office. Then Immediantly Carlisle put an IV into her arm, hooked her up to a heart monitor, and then he put her on some oxygen.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Emmet asked her and all we got was a groan. It was too much for Alice so she left the room with tears almost spilling out.

"I am just going to get her a bed set up in here we can not take her to a real hospital so I am going to turn my office into one. So Esme, you and Rose try to clean up Bella a little bit so then it will be better for me to look at her injuries. There is a gown in the top right hand corner of my desk drawer. Emmet come with me to get the hospital bed out of the storage room down stairs," Carlisle said and I nodded.

Carlisle went back downstairs. "Rosalie go get me several wet washcloths." I ordered her and she nodded. I carefully started removing Bella's remaining clothing. Not like she had a bunch. From what I see that she had on a hoodie, tank top, and a pair of sweatpants on before. Now the Sweatshirt was in bits, tank top was like a bikini, and her sweatpants were now shorts. Her legs looked horriable.

Rosalie came back into the room with a whole bucket of water and several washcloths. "We might need more water Esme." She said. She was right we needed to get all the blood off her body.

"Ok come on lets get to work," I said and wetted a washcloth and started dabbing her legs. Rosalie worked on her hair which took forever but got it shiny clean and it smelled like strawberries. After cleaning her arms and and shoulders. We did her back. After all the cleaning we had done the bucket was stained a really dark red. Then Bella was as I said all blue, red, and purple. She had a huge gash on her arm that would probably need stitches.

We put the hospital gown on her right before Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle came in with the bed. It looked comfortable enough for Bella.

"Emmet carefully put her on the bed for me," Carlisle said as Emmet lifted up the broken Bella who was so limp.

Bella then laid flat on the hospital bed. Carlisle started looking at different things and it hurt me to see her that way. I went down to the living room because it was unbearable.

After waiting with a crying Alice for 30 minutes Carlisle came down.

"Is she going to be alright Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"Well Esme. I am about to put another cast on her ankle so she doesn't hurt it anymore and we wont risk it. She has 8 stitches in her right arm. Then her left wrist is broken. She also has a minor concussion right now. She has a bunch of bruises all over her body and they should heal in the next week. She has 4 broken ribs 3 on the right, 1 on the left. I have her on an IV and an eating tube for right now. She probably will be asleep for the next week," Carlisle said I could tell he was upset. We were both disappointed that our son did this.

"Ok what are we going to do about Edward?" I asked curiously.

"I think we need to go talk to him. Maybe I might take him to the hospital in Seattle next week to have a few test done on him. He might have a disorder. But lets go up and check on him. He has been up there for an hour," Carlisle said and we walked up stairs.

Edward's chain linked fence was locked and inside was an Edward watching a football game. Cardinals VS Marinara's.

He acted as if nothing happened. "Where is Isabella?" He asked as we got into the room.

"You wont be seeing her for a long time," Carlisle said to him and Edward's face went red.

"Why not? She is mine and I demand to see her."

"Well Edward you should have thought about that before you beat her almost to death. She has around 6 injuries. I think you have some disorder so I am scheduling you for a professional in Seattle next week. Hopefully we will figure it out for now you will stay in your room. Have fun. Come on Esme," Carlisle said and we both walked out.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Happy Birthday!**


	24. Chapter 23

**hey Guys. Sorry I wasnt able to update last week. I was at a fund raiser for my school which was very successful, then I went to a concert which was awesome. best concert EVER! I was probably a few yards from famous Christian singers which was awesome. But I was also upset about the amount of reviews I received 2 weeks ago. It was very poor, I probably had 12 reviews over all 3 stories which is averaging 4 per story. I had thought about updating last Sunday but I thought yall could go another week. I have to admit last week had been long 4 test in a week, WOW! lets see, Science, US History, Math, and Computer test. You know usually everyone's History teacher is boring but mine is like very EXCITING! You cant fall asleep in his class, but he is really strict, and he cusses but I ignore that. He can be fun when he wants too. Like right now he is letting us to US maps when we got the Louisanna Purchase, Florida Purchase, and the mexico dispute thingy.  
Also I have this Thursday off for Veterans Day and then I have a half day on Friday which i have no Idea why we are going back for only a few hours. But then 2 weeks from Tuesday I will have that Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday off for Thanks giving. But then once we get back a week after Basketball season starts. So you will probably get a few updates hopefully during thanksgiving or I will be working on them. I am thinking about starting some new stories but I am no where close to finishing or I dont plan on finishing 200 years or Why me? in a while but however Kidnapped at the bank is finally coming to an end after 3 more chapters. But I hate to keep yall from reading. _  
PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED "EM. _If I get at least 7 reviews per chapter I will be updating on Thursday, deal. No repeating reviews by the same person. Now please continue and read.**

**Enjoy. I dont own Anything**

**Warriorgirl11**

Chapter 23

Esme's POV

I walked down the hallway quietly. I was just thinking about Bella. Poor poor Bella. Edward had beaten the mess out of her. I was so ashamed of what my own son had done. Carlisle and I should have put a stop to this a long time ago. Where did he even get that equipment at?

Alice, Rosalie, and I had already started arranging Bella's room. It was going to be a purplish color but we still had many more things to get for her. We had already painted half of the room. Bella had only been asleep for a week and we didn't want to paint the room too fast. We wanted her to have say in it.

Then I heard thrashing and I ran to Carlisle's study and found Bella panicking. "Carlisle," I called to my dear husband as Bella cried trying to get away from all the wires in her, only hurting herself.

"Bella, honey calm down. Please," I pleaded trying to get her to calm down but she wouldn't listen to me.

"Please let me go!" She screamed and pulled the IV out of her arm.

Then Carlisle rushed in and pulled a shot out of his desk and before she could see it, he plunged it into her thigh. Then after a few seconds she whimpered as Carlisle took it out. Then silenced filled the room.

"There. That should put her out till tomorrow which gives us a while to go to Seattle with Edward. Which reminds me, we need to leave in a few minutes. I will go get Edward," Carlisle said as he left the room. I kissed Bella forehead, fore I saw her as my own daughter and went back to Carlisle and my room and grabbed my purse and walked down stairs to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Ready, Love?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded as I slipped into the front seat of the car.

"When can I have Isabella back?" Edward growled impatiently from the back seat as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Edward I have already told you about a million. You are not getting her back. You have injured her in many places, son," Carlisle said to Edward patiently.

"I will get her back Carlisle," Edward growled as I relaxed in my seat and the long car ride began.

**Several hours later at Seattle General Hospital…..**

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the front desk lady as Carlisle approached the desk so we could get in for Edward's appointment with Dr. Andrew Underwood.

"Yes my son, Edward Cullen, has an appointment with Dr. Underwood," Carlisle replied motioning to an angry Edward who had his arms crossed behind us. We really needed to fix his attitude.

"Oh yes just go right through those doors over there and go to room 2. Have a good day, Mr. Cullen," The nurse said and Carlisle wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you. Edward come," Carlisle said and Edward followed us with a huff. Edward looked like a mad 7 year old with his arms cross. We had taken every single contacting device he had and Jasper and Emmet had gone down with a mallet to the basement the other night and smashed all of the equipment.

We went down the short hall way passing several of nurses who gave both Edward and Carlisle good looks.

Then we went into the small examination room and I sat in the chair as Edward and Carlisle stood up. Carlisle then told Edward to sit on the little bed and we all waited.

A few minutes later a short blond haired man walked in with a doctor's coat on. "Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?" The man asked. "I am Dr. Andrew Underwood. Pleased to meet you."

"We are good. It is nice to meet you too. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme, and my son, Edward," Carlisle replied shaking Dr. Underwood's hand shortly. Then he shortly shook mine and then held his hand out to Edward but Edward just starred at the wall furiously.

"Well. What can I help you with today?" He asked looking at Edward.

"First of all I would like to apologize for my son's behavior. That is what we need your help with. I hear you are the best doctor in Seattle, Edward seems to have an anger issue problem. We don't know what to do," Carlisle said and I nodded quietly just watching.

"Well I can get an MRI and a Cat scan today done. Then it will take only a few minutes for the results,"** (I have no Idea what an MRI is or a Cat scan. Please tell me. I have no info on them. So forgive me if I am wrong. Bye)** Said Dr. Underwood.

"Please do that. We will do anything to get our sweet Edward back," I said quietly and Carlisle brushed his hand through my hair.

"Will do. Please follow me. They keep a special room open for MRIs and Cat scans for me," Said Dr. Underwood and we followed him to a special room with all kinds of equipment. Edward just huffed again as Dr. Underwood strapped something onto his head.

Carlisle and I stood with Dr. Underwood behind a glass wall while the nurses did the tests on Edward. He just sat there saying nothing. Which I knew he just wanted to just throw everything over and go get Bella. I think that he loved her but he had changed ever since he laid his eyes on her. He just got so pocessive, no one could stop it.

"Here, wait in my office and I will be back in a few minutes with Edward's results," Dr. Underwood said as we sat in his office. Edward stood in the corner as I laid my head on Carlisle's shoulder and we waited for a few minutes and Dr. Underwood came back and sat at his deck.

"What did you find?" My husband asked curiously.

"Well the results say that your son has Split Personality Disorder," Dr. Underwood said and I hoped it was curable.

"Is it curable?" I asked cautiously, scared to know the answer.

"Yes it is, Mrs. Cullen. All Edward needs is surgery and a few weeks of therapy. He will probably be better in about 2 or 3 months. Hopefully we can have the surgery done by Christmas which is in 2 weeks as you know," The doctor said and I nodded.

"We will do anything. When will this take place?" I asked and Dr. Underwood looked through a book.

"Well we can do the surgery on Friday (Monday) and keep him over night and you will be home by Saturday night. Simple then 2 therapy sessions a week and he should be better by the end of January," He said and I smiled.

"Thank you. We will come back on Friday. Thank you for your time," Carlisle thanked him and they shook hands.

"Your welcome, see the person at the front desk to schedule your time. See you on Friday," Dr. Underwood said. "Here is Edward's prescription to control his temper until Friday."

We later went and scheduled Edward's appointment which did not make him happy and then we went home. Hopefully the house wasn't burnt down. We never left Emmet alone in the house with out an older older adult.


	25. Another AN

Hey Guys, its Warriorgirl.

I just wanted to make a quick AN with yall about Why me?

I was insulted when I got a review Sunday morning telling me what I did and didn't need to put into my Authors note. Please DO NOT telling me what words need to come out of my mouth, that's all the things I ask for.

Also I wanted to apologise if I misunderstood the terms MRI and CAT scans. Thank you everyone for correcting me….. I think I should have did my research considering that when I grow up I would like to be a doctor, its pretty sad that I misunderstood these terms.

So to make it up to yall, I ask if yall would like me to redo the chapter. Please let me know so I can make it up. This is far out the worst chapter I have _**EVER **_done.

So that brings me down to the question.

Would yall like me to redo this chapter. Review and let me know your decisions. PLEASE!

Another I thing I wanted to say is….

Thank you sooooo much my last chapter I got so many reviews, probably the most I have ever gotton. So please continue reviewing.

So I gotta go to bed now.

Thanks a bunch

Warriorgirl11


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys. So Happy Veterans Day to the whole US. Celebrating our soliders today. I would first like to say thank you to everyone who helped me. I did this chapter the same as the last one but except this is in Edward's POV because someone asked for his POV. I am also changing his diagnoses. He has an Explosive Disorder because my Friend PNHornsby suggested it. So I attacked the idea. So this is sort of like the last chapter but a little different. Also I would like to say thank you SO much! I received 24 reviews last chapter. I think we should keep that amount, it amazed me. However I only revieve around 6 in total for the other 2 stories. But I will live well enjoy this chapter. Bye**

**I dont own Twilight :(**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's POV**

Gosh. I cant believe Carlisle has taken her away from me. I just don't understand. She is _mine._ Mine and only mine. Now they are making me go all the way to Seattle so I could have a 'doctor's appointment'. Nothing is wrong with me!

_Oh yes there is Edward._

I heard a voice in my head but ignored it. I don't ever go to doctor's appointments but I never told Carlisle that. It would make him furious.

I then walked out of my closet to see Carlisle standing there.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" I hissed at him, rudely. That was the way I was going to be until I got my sweet Isabella back. She deserved all that I gave her, all the whippings.

She deserved it ALL.

"Son, It is time to go," Carlisle said patiently. I didn't understand why he was being so nice. I snatched my Ipod off of the dresser and marched towards his office. "Edward, the car."

I kept walking but then a big wall walked in front of me. I then saw Emmet in front of me.

"No, no little bro. This way," Emmet said turning me around and pushing me down stairs. I gave him the meanest look I could give but he didn't pay attention to me.

I groaned inside but walked down stairs. I could see Isabella from where I was. She was a dual purplish color. She deserved to be that color. I could see her right arm was in medical guaze, her left wrist was wrapped in a cast as for her ankle.

Emmet pushed me into the car and I laid back, grumpily and listened to my Ipod while Carlisle and Esme got into the car. Then we were off to the hospital in Seattle.

**Several hours later at Seattle General Hospital…..**

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked the front desk lady asked Carlisle. I stood to the side waiting with a grumpy expression. I didn't want to waste my time here.

"Yes my son, Edward Cullen, has an appointment with Dr. Underwood," Carlisle replied motioning to me while I had my arms crossed .

"Oh yes just go right through those doors over there and go to room 2. Have a good day, Mr. Cullen," The Lady said.

"Thank you. Edward come," Carlisle said and I followed them with a huff.

We went down the short hall way passing several of nurses who gave both me and Carlisle good looks.

Then we went into the small examination room and Esme sat in the chair me and Carlisle stood up. Carlisle then told me to sit on the little bed. I reluctantly did it and put my ear phones back in my ears and continues to listen to Cold Play.

A few minutes later a short blond haired man walked in with a doctor's coat on. "Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?" The man asked. "I am Dr. Andrew Underwood. Pleased to meet you."

"We are good. It is nice to meet you too. My name is Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme, and my son, Edward," Carlisle replied shaking Dr. Underwood's hand shortly. Then he shortly shook Esme and then held his hand out to mine but I ignored him and turned up my ipod louder to drowned them out.

"Well. What can I help you with today?" He asked looking at me and I replied to him with an icy look.

"First of all I would like to apologize for my son's behavior. That is what we need your help with. I hear you are the best doctor in Seattle, Edward seems to have an anger issue problem. We don't know what to do," Carlisle said.

"Well I can get an a Cat scan today done. Then it will take only a few minutes for the results,"Said Dr. Underwood. I don't want tests done on me.

"Please do that. We will do anything to get our sweet Edward back," Esme said quietly . Oh how Sweet? Not. O please give me a break.

"Will do. Please follow me. They keep a special room open for MRIs and Cat scans for me," Said Dr. Underwood and we followed him to a special room with all kinds of equipment. I huffed again as Dr. Underwood strapped something onto my head as I sat in a chair in the middle of a room.

Carlisle and Esme stood with Dr. Underwood behind a glass wall while the nurses did the tests on me which I didn't like. I wasn't a guinea pig. I just sat there saying nothing but fuming on the inside. But I just wanted to throw over everything and drive back to Port Angelous to my Isabella.

"Here, wait in my office and I will be back in a few minutes with Edward's results," Dr. Underwood said as we sat in his office. As stood in the corner as and we waited for a few minutes and Dr. Underwood came back and sat at his deck.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Well the results say that your son has Explosive Disorder," Dr. Underwood said.

"Is it curable?" Esme asked cautiously, scared to know the answer.

"Yes it is, Mrs. Cullen. All Edward needs is surgery and a few weeks of therapy. He will probably be better in about 2 or 3 months. Hopefully we can have the surgery done by Christmas which is in 2 weeks as you know," The doctor said and she nodded. Great I have to have surgery. I hate this idea.

"We will do anything. When will this take place?" Esme asked and Dr. Underwood looked through a book.

"Well we can do the surgery on Friday (Monday) and keep him over night and you will be home by Saturday night. Simple then 2 therapy sessions a week and he should be better by the end of January," He said.

"Thank you. We will come back on Friday. Thank you for your time," Carlisle thanked him and they shook hands.

"Your welcome, see the person at the front desk to schedule your time. See you on Friday," Dr. Underwood said ."Here is a prescription to manage his temper until Friday."

Then we finally got to leave after this long day, Carlisle and Esme made me go through. Finally maybe I can go towards Isabella.


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey Guys. Sorry for the late update and the no update last weekend. I was like soooo busy last weekend and I was disappointed in the amount of reviews I got. I plead yall to please review. just something! I was going to update last night but my computer froze up and the internet connection went away but then around 12 I finally got it but I didnt want to risk losing it again so i kept what I was doing simple. Also I am thinking about starting a new story as soon as Kidnapped at the Bank ends. It will be called_ Love and Mafia. _I think I will call it that. Something like that. I will give yall a Sumary soon as I write the first few chapters. Also I am thinking about updating this week maybe Friday ya Friday or Tuesday. So everyone please review more.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight**

**sorry for the short chapter. It will get more exciting soon.**

**C****hapter 25**

**BPOV**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

When will that annoying sound ever stop. I felt whatever I was on dip down. I slowly twitched my eyes open and whimpered because of the bright light. I saw that I was in a trans-hospital room except I wasn't in a hospital.

Though I was in a hospital gown, hospital bed, hospital equipment surrounded me, and the room was set up as a hospital.

I looked up to see Esme. I backed up from her, scared. I cant risk trusting any one else. No one. Not after what happened with Edward.

I looked at my blue and purple body which had cuts and bruises along with a cast back around my ankle again, a cast on my arm, and my chest felt very stiff. It hurt just breathing.

I shifted in the bed and whimpered from the achiness.

"Bella, Sweetheart, are you alright?" Esme asked looking at me. "Do I need to get Carlisle?"

I shrugged a little and blinked a few times, I soon received a headache. I squeased my head with my hands because the headache was so painful .

"Carlisle come here! Something is wrong with Bella!" Esme called, which made my head feel like it was about to explode. I whimpered more, pushing myself back into the bed.

"whats the matter, honey?" Carlisle asked from running in with the rest of the family standing in the door, well the rest as in everyone excluding Edward. I screamed as the headache got worse.

"I don't know. She just started whimpering and started holding her head. I think she has a headache," Esme said as Carlisle fumbled with a bunch of wires on my arms.

Suddenly I felt cool fluid flow into my body. After a few minutes, I released my hold on my head, whimpered and sunk down in the bed, coldly and tiredly. I suddenly felt drowsy and whimpered.

"Don't worry, I just gave her a little pain medicine to calm her down and cease the headache. She will just be drowsy for the next few hours," Carlisle commented and he put his cool hand on my forehead. "I think she has a fever also. Why don't we let her rest some and yall can come back later?"

Everyone one agreed and left silently and Carlisle inserted even more medicine along with taking my temperature which was 103.2 which was pretty high.

AS Carlisle left the room though I slowly lost consciousness and fell asleep….

I opened my eyes slowly checking to make sure it didn't hurt to open my eyes.

It didn't.

So I continued to open my eyes. I found that I was still in the strange hospital room thing. I noticed that there was an IV in my arm and there was also the oxygen thing in my nose. I sneezed and I heard a knock at the door, I whimpered, scared it was Edward.

"Good morning, Bella," Whew, it was Carlisle. I stayed silent as he grabbed a clip board off a desk then I recognized where I was, Carlisle study because the desk was a gigantic brown wooded desk was in his study all the time.

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged when he asked the question and sunk down deeper in the bed, shivering because I was freezing cold. Carlisle put his warm hand on my fever.

"Ah, you still have that fever. It had seemed to go away last night but apparently it has come back. You are cold right?" I nodded slowly and coughed and cringed in pain for my ribs hurt a bunch and whimpered.

"Whats wrong? Do your ribs hurt?" Carlisle asked and I nodded and shivered again.

"Well that's because you have 4 broken ribs, don't worry, you will be good as new in a couple of weeks. I casted your leg back up because you bruised it a lot, you have many bruises and scratches. You have a minor concussion which is why you had that severe headache, there in a chance you might have a few more so I will probably have to sedate you. Also you have many stitches in your arm from a lash Edward gave me. Your left wrist is broken but should be better by the end of January which it is December 22nd." It was already December 22nd last time I checked it was like around December 18th. Carlisle continued talking. " Also I am going to keep the IV to see how you do with it. Now I am not sure how long you will have a fever. It might go on for a few more days because it seems like it will go away at night and come back in the morning. Now let me take your temperature."

Carlisle reached into a bin and pulled a thermometer at the same moment Alice and Esme knocked to come in.

"Good morning Bella," Alice greeted me as Carlisle stuck a cold thermometer into my mouth. I nodded and leaned back in the bed.

"Alice, don't push her into anything. I know how you are. She hasn't been talking all morning," Carlisle explained and continued to take the thermometer once it made a small sound.

"Why hasn't she been talking?" Alice asked and I blinked a couple of times. Esme sat at the end of the bed as Carlisle looked through a couple of cabinets and put up his clip board and grabbed something filled with liquid that looked like it inserted into the IV.

"Maybe because she is tramatized, Alice," Carlisle explained, thumping the needle and Esme sighed.

"Well when do you think she can see her new room its almost done. All we have to do is get her a winter set of clothes," Alice said jumping up and down and I moved away from Carlisle, scared of the needle he had moving towards me. I whimpered.

"Maybe tomorrow night but for now Bella has to rest," Carlisle said and I whimpered again. He inserted the fluids into the IV and I felt the fluids flowing into my body. They felt comforting and my muscles relaxed as my eyes got heavier and I soon lost consciousness.


	28. Chapter 26

**I hope you all enjoy this, tonight. All I ask for tonight is that you all review. I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving and now get those Christmas Trees out. Well I just have to say nothing to night because I am just the happiest girl alive now. SO reeeaaad this FABULOUS chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DONT own Twilight.**

**Warriorgirl11**

**U will love this Guys!**

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

The next morning, I was awoken by the smell of a waffle, bacon, and hash browns from Huddle House being brought into the room. Huddle House was one of my favorite places to eat breakfast at, loved their waffles.

**(AN: I absolutely loooooooooooove waffles from Huddle House. That's what I had for lunch on Thanksgiving, before the huge meal. HA)**

"I brought you breakfast, Bella, dear," Esme said setting the food out on a tray and setting it in my lap and handing me a fork and knife. I nodded a thanks to her as she sat down and I started eating my food.

"So, Alice wants to move you into your new bedroom we decorated for you these past 2 weeks. You don't have to worry about being in the same room as him. He had surgery last Friday and today is Monday in case you didn't know. It turns out he had a explosive disorder but the surgery should cure him and he has to take a lot of medicine. He is resting now.

"But, I have to tell you that Friday is Christmas Eve and some friends of Carlisle's, The Denali Family along with Aro are coming on Friday morning," My eyes widened at the sound of Aro's name and I shook my head. I didn't want to see him again. "Its alright, honey. Non of us will let Aro touch a single hand on you. As for the Denali's they are really sweet family. They have 3 daughters named Kate, Tonya, and Irina." Esme continued to ramble on many things that I had missed while I was asleep and we heard a knock at the door.

"Good morning, Bella," He greeted me as I finished my food and Esme took the tray and walked out. "How are you feeling?"

I tilted my hand a little showing I was ok but not perfect. My ribs still hurt, my open wounds hurt, my arm hurt, head hurt, and my ankle was hurting also. I was never going to be perfect. I am screwed! My throat hurts and I still feel drowsy.

"Ah. Lets take your temperature and you can take your medicine and I will get Emmet to carry you to your new room. Alice is excited," Carlisle informed me as he handed me a glass of water and 3 pills as Emmet walked in.

"How are ya doing, bells?" He asked imitating Jasper's thick country talk. I shook my head and he turned to Carlisle. "She still isn't talking?"

"Not a bit. But its expected from the traumatic stress she has gone through," Carlisle said taking the glass out of my hand and sticking a thermometer in my mouth.

"Don't worry. Bessy Boo, I will protect my little sis," Emmet said like a super hero and I just watched emotionless. "Darn, not even a laugh!"

"You just need to be patience with her, Emmet. That means no using loud voices in the house and around her. Understood?"Carlisle asked taking the thermometer back out of my mouth and sighed.

"Its still 101.3. Don't worry Bella," Carlisle continued. "You will be better by Friday. You just need rest. We will move you to your new room and keep you on the IV. Ok?"I nodded slowly. "Emmet."

I nodded slowly and shrunk into Emmet's arms as he carried me up stairs and past Edward's bedroom where I could see Edward laying in bed with all of his hair chopped off and a huge white bandage around his head, sleeping.

Emmet continued to carry me down the hall way and we past a green room with a lot of girly stuff in it but also Confederate Army stuff. Then we finally came to a white door and Emmet opened it reveling a light calm blue colored walls. It was so calm.

There was a Queen sized bed with blue sheets and then blue comforter on top with large White pillows. Then there was a white lamp on a white bedside table. Then there was a private bathroom with a hot tub in it, Flat screen 42 inch TV with a desk below it that held a brand new lap top and a I-Touch 4. Then a Vanity with all sorts of hair, make up products, probably from Alice. Then my favorite thing in the room was that there was a window seat that overlooked the front yard and you could see all the Christmas decorations.

Emmet moved some pillows around so that I was propped up on them and could look around while Carlisle made sure that the IV was still secure before setting a cold wash cloth on my fore head.

After they left Alice skipped in and said, "Do you love your new bedroom, Bella?" I nodded sleepily and she noticed. "I should probably leave. You need your rest. You are still running that fever. Here I will put the TV on so that you can watch it until you fall asleep. Here are the controls?"

Alice turned the TV on and put it on ABC Family and I watched Santa Claus 2 until I finally dozed off.

After waking up and sleeping most of the week and getting my rest. I had finally lost the fever. It was around 7pm on Thursday. I coughed roughly, that was all that I earned from laying in bed this week, a cough. Fabulous right?

I watched Full House as I was finishing my Dominos Pizza, Esme had brought me a while ago. They always wanted me to eat a lot. They said because they didn't want me to get too skinny and die.

"Was it good Bella?" Carlisle asked taking the plate from me and setting it on the bed side table. He pulled his cart up and sat at the end of the bed. Tonight he was going to check all of my wounds.

I nodded slowly and laid back down.

"Now I am going to un tape your ribs, ok. I want you to put the comforter to your waist and lift your gown up so I can see you ribs," He ordered and I did what he told me to do. I winced as he pulled the tape off and touched the bluish area a little and I winced again. "Sorry, Bella. Its going to be sore for a week since it has nothing to support it." I nodded as I closed my eyes trying not to think of the pain.

"Now, can I see your arm. I would like to take the IV out now. You no longer need it," Carlisle said and I held my arm out and prepared myself for more pain. Surprisingly it was less painful than my ribs. I rubbed the sore spot as Carlisle checked the other scars I had received and did a concussion test to make sure I was doing better and had no internal damage.

Once Carlisle was done. I only had my casts on now but I was still not allowed to do anything but shower and lay in bed because I had traumatic stress. It was entirely miserable.

It wasn't until late that Thursday night it happened.

_I screamed as I ran for my life from a dark shadow lurking behind me. They found me everywhere I went. I screamed more as it gained on me and I turned a corner, going down an alleyway until I hit that dead end and the shadow was cornering me. I inched into the corner and suddenly I felt some one grab me and started shaking me_.

"Bella, Bella, Wake up," A voice said, shaking me with its small hands. I screamed more as they shook me.

"Stop shaking her, Alice," Another voice cried and a person stepped back from me.

"Bella, Bella wake up," The voice said and I finally opened my eyes to find everyone in my room and Edward was standing in the door way half asleep.

Carlisle shined a light in my eyes and I blinked.

"Are you okay? You were screaming Bloody Murder?" He asked taking a washcloth from Esme and wiped the cold sweat off my forehead. "You most have had a panic attack again."

I nodded, quietly rubbing my forehead, The dream had been so real! Wow!

"Can you go back to sleep, Darling?" Esme asked coming and sitting on the side of the bed. "You all can go back to bed." She excused them.

"I will meet you in the bed room, honey," Carlisle said before pushing Edward out of the doorway and back to his bedroom.

I nodded to Esme and slumped over. "Do you want me to sing to you? Will that help?" She asked and I nodded whenever I was little Renee used to sing to me even though she couldn't sing. She continued to sing to me until I gain enough confidence to fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys! So here is an early update. I dont have much to say today but I would want more reviews please a bunch. I dont mean to ask to much. But pretty please. I want more. So just remember that I will try my best to update next weekend. But I will probably be studing my butt off for my Mid-term exams. I hate Exams! Dont you?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. But a girl can wish.**

**Well here is a very short chapter, I promise to make the next chapter more exciting. I have been a little stressed lately and havent been thinking through every thing. I promise it will be better.**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning to someone sitting on my bed only to open my eyes to the pixie.

"Good morning, Bella. Carlisle sent me and Rosalie in here to help you get dress and take a bath," She said as Rosalie later came through the doorway, still half asleep.

I watched as Rosalie walked over and took the wash cloth off my forehead before feeling my head again. " You still don't have the fever, again. Now come on, girl. We gotta get you all washed up and dressed." She smiled and Alice hopped off the bed and pulled the comforter on the bed off the bed.

They both helped me off the bed and supported me as I hopped to the bathroom in pain. Alice filled the huge bath tub with warm hot water will Rosalie wrapped my casts so that they wouldn't get wet and soggy. "Don't worry Bella. Once you have a bath, you will feel much better. You need to be happy. Its Christmas Eve. Santa is coming tonight!" She bounced up and down.

45 minutes later I was out of the bath tub, feeling much better and had my used to be oily hair washed and feeling much better. I sat down on my bed as Rosalie and Alice were looking through my closet for something for me to wear. "We deffinantly need to go shopping for winter clothes for her, Rosalie. There are barely some in here." Alice commented as they walked out of the closet with a red sweater with blue jeans for me.

"I agree, Alice. Bella you have to come with us once you feel better," Rosalie agreed and they helped me change into the warm clothes. I wrapped my arms around myself as they continued to get me ready. They applied make up on my face and then they straighten my hair.

Then another hour later, my hair was super straight and I had a smoky eye shadow on, along with light make up on the rest of my face. I looked into the mirror and saw a incrediably beautiful girl but in her eyes, she was lost. Totally lost. That girl was _me._

"You look fantastic, Bella," Esme commented walking into the room in a red blouse and had a black skirt on that when to her knees and her carmel hair was curled to her shoulders.

I had a small smile and she hugged me. "Go get ready, you two," She said. "You both did a great job. Tell Emmet to come here when you see him, please."

"Ok Esme. See ya down stairs at 11am," Alice said and she hugged me and skipped out of the room as Rosalie hugged me afterwards and followed Alice.

"Honey, please smile. I know you are traumatic but please smile," She pleaded and I looked at the clock. It was 10:20am. I tried to smile but it didn't work. "Just work on it and you will soon accomplish it. Emmet is going to carry you down the stairs and Carlisle wants you to use your crutches when you are down stairs."

Right at that moment, Emmet walked in carrying a pair of crutches with him. "Morning, Lil sis," He greeted me and picked me up.

"Careful, Emmet," Esme warned as he carried me down the stairs and I could see Jasper and Carlisle sitting in the living room. The house was beautifully decorated with garland and lights. Then a huge Christmas tree with dozens of Christmas presents under it and there were barely any homemade decorations like the ones I had at my home. Real Home.

Emmet then sat me on a bar stool in front of a bowl of cheesy grits, my favorite and then sat beside me and started eating his pancakes. I ate my grits quietly while I listened to the bear next to me gobble down all of his food.

When I was done, Rosalie and Alice had both came down. Alice had a Christmas Green colored dress that went to her knees and had a turtle neck with green flats along with her straight hair.

Then Rosalie had on a Red colored dress on that went above her knees and had red 3 inch heels on and her hair was curly.

Then I looked right at the stair way and Edward was walking down in a red button down shirt and blue jeans. His hair was still cut off and he wore a dull face. But he looked so handsome. Shut up, Bella! I screamed at myself.

Esme took my bowl as I hopped off the chair and carefully hopped onto my crutches and hopped to the living room where Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were sitting. Carlisle was drinking coffee along with reading a paper and Jasper and Emmet were playing the Wii. I felt horrible for spending Christmas with them and I didn't have anything for them.

I hugged my knees to my chest, carefully when I felt the couch dip down beside me and I saw Edward was on the other end of the couch. I moved farther from him as I could and then there was a knock on the door.

Carlisle stood and opened the door revealing the devil himself, Aro.

"Ah how are you, Carlisle?"


	30. Chapter 28

**All I ask for is reviews for Christmas. Please. Sorry for the late update**

**NO UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY!**

**Merry Christmas! **

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

"_Ah How are you, Carlisle?"_ Aro asked walking in and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I am doing well. Please come in and Merry Christmas," Carlisle greeted him as Esme appeared at his side.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, Aro," Esme said and he hugged her. Uck.

"Merry Christmas, Cullens," Aro said to all of us.

"Please take a seat. Emmet and Jasper can go get your things out of your car. Boys?" Carlisle said quietly and the boys stood up. They walked out side and Aro took a seat in the Recliner which was to my left.

"How have you been, Aro?" Carlisle spoke making small talk as Esme brought all of us Sweet Tea. She handed me a glass and I nodded a thanks.

"Your welcome, Darling," She said to me knowing I said thanks. They had all interpreted the things I meant through the week by me not saying anything. I haven't talked since the night Edward had almost beat me to death.

"I have been well, Carlisle," Aro said keeping his penetrated eyes on me. I shifted uncomfortably under his view. Esme sat down next the Carlisle as Emmet and Jasper walked back in the room and Jasper sat on the other couch with Alice and Rosalie while Emmet sat beside me which put a physical burrier between Edward and I. I released the breath I had been holding but I was stil stiff. Aro was still here.

The Doorbell rang through out the house and Carlisle stood up again. "Eleazar is here, Aro."

Carlisle walked to the door and greeted them while Edward sighed and Then I heard a voice that made my skin crawl.

"Hello there Isabella. How are you?" Aro's voice slithered around me and I shivered. This man seriously scared the mess out of me.

I nodded and leaned towards Emmet, frightened.

"Aw, not talking? Edward will make you talk, wont he?" No he wouldn't. Usually he wasn't even allowed in the same room with me.

I shook my head and Emmet turned his focus towards me. "Aro, will you leave Bella alone, please? She isn't very well at the moment and doesn't like to talk anymore," Emmet defended me before Jasper got up off the other sofa and switched places to me. Rosalie rubbed my shoulder quietly in a soothing manner. I _absolutely hated _Aro. That was it, period.

"Eddddie," A voice squealed and I heard a groan coming from Edward as a fake blond, along with fake nails and boobs came into the room.

"Tonya," Edward groaned and glanced at me. I shivered even more under his eye. I cornered myself in the corner of the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest trying not to hurt myself as Carlisle walked in with a tall, stout man with a beautiful blond with straight hair. Dead straight. They looked about in their mid 30s.

"Eleazar, Carmen, this is Bella," Carlisle introduced us. "Bella, this is Carmen and Eleazar."

I nodded a Hello as Esme came into the picture.

"Why don't I go get us a some sandwiches," Before going and fixing the sandwiches.

"Hello, Bella. This is my family, my wife Carmen, and my daughters, Irina, Kate, and Tonya," He pointed to his wife and pointed to a red head, Irina, fake nails, natural brown haired Kate, and Tonya, who had fake items everywhere. She must be made in China. "Do you speak, Child?"

Before I had a chance, Carlisle answered for me. "She doesn't, Eleazer. She hasn't for a week. She is suffering from traumatic stress. It will take some time for healing. Be very careful with her," Carlisle informed him and he nodded.

"My family and I will be careful," He said while Esme brought in sandwiches for everyone and I watched them back and forth as I nibbled on a grill cheese, quietly.

"Eddie, why don't we go up to your room?" Tonya asked for the 3rd time, an hour later. Edward groaned again.

"For the third time, Tonya. I don't want to go or be with you up there. Get off me and leave me alone," Edward said standing up and sitting against the coffee table with his back to me as Esme handed me a hot chocolate with mini marshmellows.

"Whatever, Eddie. You will want me so bad, sooner or later," She said picking at her fake nails and sticking her plastic boobs out for him to view.

"Stop calling me Eddie, Tonya or I will beat the living daylights out of you just like I had to Isabella," He roared, jumping up. It all happened so fast and next thing I knew was that Edward had her by her hair.

Everyone gasped and looked at me, Carlisle was the first to recover and said. "Edward, go to your room," He dismissed him, "Now."

Carlisle's toned scared me but it got Edward to go up stairs away from all of us. We heard him scream and he slammed his door with all of his anger.

"Please excuse him for his childish behavior, Eleazar, Aro, Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tonya. As you could see from where I described, he has the Explosive Dissorder which he had surgery last week. But I don't believe it has taken affect. I will make sure he has immediate attention once again when Christmas is over," Carlisle said with a full mouthful of apologies and everyone starred and me and Carlisle until Aro asked.

"What did he mean by 'beat the living day lights out of Isabella'?" He just had to ask that question. Well I wish they didn't have to tell them. Now they would all look down on me as a pitiful girl.

"Well. You all know how Isabella go here. Well a few weeks ago, she managed to go back home, Edward soon found her. He beat her as a punishment and said she deserved it. He was diagnosed with an Explosive Disorder a week ago. We thought he was cured when he had the surgery but not till today did he have an outburst like that. I am terribly sorry," Carlisle apologized quickly. Everyone nodded quietly and we spent 30 minutes in awkward silence.

"Bella, do you want to go back upstairs?" Alice asked me in a soothing voice while rubbing my arm. I nodded and she helped me stand up and make my way upstairs to my bed room. I sat in the window sill and read a newer copy of Wuthering Heights, thinking about what had happened to me when I first got kidnapped.

_Waking up in a strange room_

_Doctor_

_Shots_

_My broken ankle_

_First coming to Carlisle and Esme's house._

_Being beaten first time_

_Edward's body and hair when I put dye in his soap and shampoo_

_Another beaten_

_Escaping_

_Seeing Carlisle in the hospital_

_Surgery_

_Going to Florida_

_Getting up in the middle of the night_

_Being taken on the beach_

_Airplane_

_Another beaten_

_Being rescued by Emmet, I think._

_Then I passed out_

_Waking up and being frightened_

_Recovering with a fever _

Until now where I was sitting at a window sill with tears leaking out of my eyes as I watched snow fall from the sky. I watched everyone run outside and dance in it, as if Port Angelous had never gotten snow. I pulled my legs to my chest and lost some tears as I fell asleep against the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I blinked the cold out of my eyes looking at the bright red numbers on the electric clock beside me.

1AM

In bright letters. I pulled my self together and sat on the edge of the bed , trying to settle my hair, and then grabbing my crutches and pulling myself off the bed.

I opened the door to my room open widely but also quietly, sleepily.

I hoped down the stairs to the kitchen, looking out the window to the snow covered front yard as I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet.

I filled it up with water starring out the window, thinking of the previous afternoon activities. Ah not a success.

But all of the sudden I felt 2 cold hands grab the tops of my arms, scarring me and I dropped the glass and hit the ground, shattering and sending glass every where and I got a few cuts on my legs. I hissed and started to struggle and dropped my crutches and fell in agony from pain from the pressure on my ankle.

But the person caught me and I turned around and saw it was Edward himself. "You thought you were going to get away with it, didn't you Isabella? Didn't you? You do one thing and I will make sure you will be wishing you were dead," He hissed into my ear and I thrashed.

"You already have made my life horrible. I wish I was dead. You have caused me pain," I hissed back at him and I screeched so I could be rescued from him and I wrestled him and I ended up on the broken glass trying to get him off of me.

He slapped me as I continued to screech with tears rolling down my face. I wanted to get away from him. I heard people running into the room as I continued to wrestle Edward and I felt his weight lift off of me and I sobbed.

I felt 3 arms trying to soothe me finding out it was Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. I cried into their arms as Emmet and Jasper pulled Edward away from me with Carlisle ordering orders to them in his bedroom robe and then to top it all off. Aro and the Denali family were watching from the dining room.

Aro had the weirdest smirk on his face and I wanted to slap him.

Carlisle was by my side once Emmet and Jasper had wrested Edward up the stairs. "Bella, are you alright?" He panicked pulling out a pocket flashlight and shining it in my eyes as I hiccupped and tears still went down my face. I nodded and pointed to my leg where blood gushed out just below my knee.

He stood up and grabbed a papertowel and wet it and made it damp and set it on my cut. I hissed a little when it touched but it was soon soothing. "Its just a minor cut. No need for stitches, Bella." He said to soothe me and tapped me on the arm and turned around to the others. "Why don't we all get back to bed. We all need our rest especially from this chaotic situation."

Everyone turned to leave and Emmet came back down stairs with Jasper behind him. It was just us, or the Cullens and I. "Did you get Edward back in his room?"

"Yes we did, Dad. What are we going to do?" Jasper said in his Southern accent holding Alice in his arms.

"I don't know, son but I am sure I will take him back to the doctor as soon as Aro and Denali family leave. Now lets all go to bed now. Emmet take Bella to her room and then go to bed," Carlisle ordered and Emmet scooped me up and carried me to my bed room and Esme followed.

I crawled into bed while Esme sat on the edge and sang me lullibys and soothed me as I cried and soon the darkness over came me….


	31. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! I hope yall had a Very Merry Christmas and remember Jesus is the reason for the season. Jesus was born from a virgin in the town of Bethlehem. Happy New years this is officially, the first up date of 2011! But I hope yall all had a great holidays. I am back to school on Monday and I am wondering where my vacation went to. But a great thing is... I am getting a baby cousin in like 20 days, thats when its due. So i cant wait! Then homecoming is in a few weeks so things might get tight then. I really need to take a period of time and just write write write!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

I woke up to Alice jumping onto my bed the next morning. "Bella Wake up! Its Christmas morning!" Alice yelled at me rolling over and pulling the pillow over my head and groaning loudly. She grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room while Rose pulled off the comforter.

"Come on, Bella. Lets go open some presents, eat sausage balls, and drink coffee and hot chocolate," She said pulling me out of the bed and helping me onto my crutches.

I followed the excited down the stairs and into the living room where I was involved in a big hug by Emmet. "Good morning, Bells," He greeted me and I nodded and he balanced me on the crutches and went and sat on the floor with Rosalie as Alice sat in Jasper's lap in on the couch. I made my way, passing Aro. It was going so smoothly until he tripped me and I fell to the floor and Carlisle and Esme were beside me in a second.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked me as he and Esme helped me up and sat me onto the bar stool.

I pointed towards Aro who had a smile on and had already made himself comfortable to make it look like he had been there for a long time. Pig.

Carlisle shined the same flash light he had used last night and shook his head. "Don't worry Bella. Your fine. Just from last night, I think it will delay your healing," Carlisle said to me, while putting away his flashlight after shining it in my eyes again.

"Would you like some Hot Chocolate and Sausage Balls, Bella?" Esme asked as she pulled out a warm batch of Sausage Balls out of the oven and fanned them softly. I nodded and she grabbed a mug of Hot chocolate from the counter and it was still hot as I sipped it.

I ate a few Sausage balls and then I was settled on the couch beside Esme and Carlisle. I looked around. Rosalie and Alice were handing out presents to different people. Jasper and Emmet were sitting in the middle of the floor with presents around them. I felt horrible that I didn't have any presents to give to them.

Carlisle stood in the middle of the room and said, "Merry Christmas, everyone. Now lets open now gifts." I sat in my seat as I drank my steaming cup of Hot Chocolate as I watched everyone opened up their presents.

Alice bounded in front of me and landed a small gifted, wrapped into my lap. I looked at her questionably. "That's from the whole family, Bella. Just open it!" She said and I opened it and it revealed a small, simple necklace with a silver chain and had a crest on the bottom, must be their family crest.

"Its our family crest, Bella," Esme said rubbing my back and motioning to the little box that held the crest. I gave her a hug as a thanks and she took the necklace out of the box and slipped it around my neck and hooked it around my neck. For a second I had a flash back of Dr. Gore putting a collar around my neck and I shivered and shook the thought out of my head.

Alice gave me another rectangular shaped package. I carefully unwrapped it while Alice said, "That's from Esme and Carlisle." I nodded and the wrapping paper tore off and there was a few classics in DVD stacked up. Books like Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice, all on DVD! I loved it. I hugged Esme and then Carlisle as a thanks and Alice handed me a bunch of presents from Her, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper which were filled with a bunch of winter clothes but not a bunch of Winter clothes.

"Bella, Rosalie and I are going to take you shopping for Spring clothes soon. We aren't sure when but we are sure when you are much more… healthier," Alice informed me as I played with my necklace and I looked at the top of the stairs and I could see Edward peeking out of the bars that kept him in his room.

We both caught each others eyes, but his were filled with anger but also I saw love in his eyes. I looked away to then find Aro starring at me with a weird face on and I shook his face out of my head and covered my face with my messy like hair into a curtain so I couldn't see anyone.

I felt some one tap me on the back and I jumped. "Bella, would you like to come help me prepare for our Christmas Dinner, its already 1pm," the voice said, Esme. I relaxed and looked at her.

I nodded and she helped me up off the couch, leaving everyone talking and I glanced at Carlisle who was talking to Aro. UGH. He annoys me so bad!

I followed Esme to the kitchen and sat at the bar and she put some yams in front of me to mix up with some other ingredients. I mixed them quietly and Esme fixed the turkey. I know how she could stand fixing it and all the guts and stuff.

Emmet came running into the room around 2pm and said, "Bella, come on. You have to come out side, its snowing!" The child in Emmet came out to play. Be outside the house? I haven't ever done that since I have gotten hear a few weeks ago for the 2nd time. I wasn't ready to go back out side. But I also wanted to go out. I cant take it though!

I shook my head and Esme looked up and saw my look, "I don't know, Emmet. She still has her cast on and she cant go through the snow with her crutches," Esme defended me, thank goodness!

"So, we should wrap up her casts, so what and then I will carry her. Don't worry, Mom. I got this down," Emmet found that loophole that I hated. Gosh, Emmet! "So what do you think, Bells?"

I shrugged and he took that as a yes, "Awesome, go get dressed and go back to the living room!" He exclaimed and I looked at him weirdly and did what he said that. But I got up and went up stairs and dressed in some heavy snow.

I pulled on some boots and found Carlisle, Aro, Carmen, and Eleazar in the living room and Carlisle saw me.

"Here Bella, let me wrap up your cast so you can go out side and have fun," Carlisle said and I sat in the recliner near Aro because it was the only seat left.

I sighed as Aro's eyes penetrated me while Carlisle wrapped my cast. I yawned as Emmet came down the stairs and came by my side as Carlisle finished and he scoped me up into his arms. "Come on, everyone is waiting."

He carried me to the front yard where he stepped into a foot of snow and walked to a huge pile of snow where Jasper and Alice were waiting for us. Emmet sat me on a stool in the snow and peaked over the bound of snow.

"We are having a snow ball fight and Rose is on Tonya, Irina, and Kate's team ," Alice said like it was a deadly thing and looked around. "The point of the game is to hit all of the players onto the ground. Once you hit the ground, your out."

But what about me? I asked in my mind and Jasper seemed to get what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Bella. No body is going to throw a snow ball at you. You don't count for that, you just get to throw them and you can defend the fort with Emmet while Alice and I go on offence," Jasper said the battle plan as if it depended on our life. Thank goodness I was with Emmet. "Their fort is in the other side of the house. The backyard."

I nodded, Then I heard a loud noise and looked at Emmet. "The snowball fight is starting."

"Come on, lets go, Alice," Jasper said and Alice rubbed her mittens together.

"Ok, lets go," Alice said and the snowball fight continued. At the end, we won since we had Emmet and Jasper.


	32. Chapter 30

**Hey Guys. I hope yall enjoy this chapter cause I am extremely tired and I am not going to talk much I have been up since 5:30am and it now almost midnight. I cant beleive I have stayed up this long. Im exhausted. So enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight!**

**I couldnt think of anything else between the time right now and what I want to write/plan for this story. SO this is just a new idea. Its not a best but in this chapter you will get to see Edward's point of view.  
**

**Chapter 30**

**2 months later.**

**BPOV**

So it was Febuary 28th, Almost March. 2 months had passed by since the Edward incident. Nothing had happened lately by him. He had another surgery in January and was still recovering by going through counseling every Monday and Fridays. I think he was still getting better though. If he couldn't get his way, then he threw a fit. I could be around him and he wouldn't do anything to me. I remember the other day when Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were playing the Mario Cart Wii the other day….

"_Go Go Go!" Emmet cheered as he drove his little car off the edge by accident. "No! No! No!"_

"_Yes! I won!" Jasper said when he came in 1__st__ place with Emmet in second and Edward came in 6__th__._

"_You guys cheated!" Edward said through his teeth as I sat on the couch, reading while Carlisle read the paper._

"_No we didn't, Bro," Emmet spoke up and next thing I knew was that I was screaming because there was a huge clash in the room. I looked up and saw that the Wii remote was smashed through the TV and Carlisle made Edward go upstairs and then Emmet and Jasper went and bought a new TV. I shrunk back as I watched everything._

As for me, it has been a few months since I have talked, but the good thing was that I could walk around the house freely with only a boot on my leg. Carlisle still didn't want to risk me messing it up or something happening to it. But he also said that I am still having stress on myself which is why I don't talk and I usually have bad dreams in the night and so, Carlisle gives me medication before I go to bed.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Carlisle said as I sat in the recliner, watching Pride and Prejudice. "Everyone come to the living room."

I turned off the TV, silently and shifted in my seat as everyone came in and Edward happened to sit on the couch on the end closest to me.

I looked up and Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of all of us and I took a sip of my drink I had sitting on the coffee table.

"Whats the announcement, Carlisle?" Alice asked, jumping up an down from being anxious and Jasper put a hand on her knee and she instantly calmed down.

"Well, Esme and I have decided. Since Bella is feeling much better, Edward is basically cured and is perfectly fine now. No Explosive Disorder. We decided that we are going to take a family vacation!" Carlisle said and I saw Edward looking at me. His… His eyes weren't the way I expected them to be. Instead of hatred and terror and anger, they were filled with what? It seems to be love. I shook the thought out of my head. He actually looked cute. _Stop it Bella! He almost killed you! He is NOT cute. Don't fall for him!_ My mind cheered me on and I shut my conscious off.

"Yay," Alice and Rosalie cheered and started jumping up and down.

"Where to, Dad?" Edward velvet voice spoke out and it was like I was falling in love. This couldn't be happening. I mean why is this happening to me, NOW!

"Denver, Colorado. We are going skiing," Esme said and Emmet jumped up.

"Yes! Finally. I loved it when we went last time!" Emmet cheered and Edward rubbed his chin.

"What do you think, Bella?" Esme asked. But she knew I wasn't going to talk.

"I-I t-think i-it's a g-great i-i-idea," I stuttered out and everyone looked at me, amazed.

"What did you say Bella?" Carlisle asked with his doctor instinct coming out.

"I t-think it's a g-great idea," I repeated again not stuttering as much.

"Have you ever been skiing before Bella?" Emmet asked and I shook my head.

"No, m-my family could n-never a-afford i-it," I said in a quiet voice and he nodded.

"When are we going, Carlisle?" Jasper spoke up for the 1st time from when he was watching.

" We are leaving on Friday," Carlisle said and Alice gasped.

"Rose, we only a day to shop and pack. We gotta hit the mall," Alice said and started to jump up and down again.

"How long are we gonna stay?" Edward asked and looked at the time on the clock. _4:48pm._

"For 2 weeks," Esme smiled and I smiled. I was getting very excited about this trip especially since it was my first time skiing. Well I probably wont be able to ski. Maybe I can go sledding or something.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well lets get packing," Carlisle said, " We leave for the airport on Friday morning at 7:30am, we board the plane at 8:45am, then depart at 9:15am. It takes 4 hours to get there. Which it puts us arriving by 1:30pm. Get the rental cars. We will go out to eat. Go to the hotel and check in and then the rest of the trip continues."

After Carlisle finish, everyone left leaving me to my thoughts.

I believe this was going to be a fun trip.

**Edward's POV**

It was Febuary 28th. Almost March. I, Edward Cullen can proudly say that I am 'cured' from an Explosive Disorder. I couldn't believe how much I had actually _hurt _ Bella, through all the surgeries and therapy I had and I am still taking, I cant believe how much I had hurt her.

When I first met her, I never intended it to be this way. I wanted what was best for her. I wanted to love her and she would love me. I wanted every morning she would wake up in my arms and every night she would fall asleep in them. Then I would lay awake at night and watch her sleep, listen to her heart beat.

But the way she reacted when I kidnapped her, it set me off. I was all protective. I put her through pain with the shots I made that evil Dr. Gore give her. Then I tied her up and beat her. The way I forced her here and when I put things on her plate when Aro was here and she got mad because she didn't want to eat the things I put there and I beat her for no dang reason.

Im an animal!

How can I even live with myself?

I almost _**killed**_ her by _**beating **_her. As I said. ANIMAL!

Now the question is 'how can I make it up to her?

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Carlisle said and pulled me away from my thoughts in my room. "Everyone come to the living room."

I walked down stairs and saw Bella sitting in the recliner, so I calmly went and sat on the couch, closest to her on the closest end to her.

"Whats the announcement, Carlisle?" Alice asked, as Carlisle and Esme stood in front of us and Jasper calmed Alice down.

"Well, Esme and I have decided. Since Bella is feeling much better, Edward is basically cured and is perfectly fine now. No Explosive Disorder. We decided that we are going to take a family vacation!" Carlisle said and I looked at Bella and she caught me looking at her and I starred into her beautiful brown orbs she called eyes, lovingly and passionately trying to show her, I meant no harm to her, but she pulled away from our stare and watched Alice.

"Yay," Alice and Rosalie cheered and started jumping up and down.

"Where to, Dad?" I asked glancing at Bella who had a thinking face on as if she was in deep thought about something.

"Denver, Colorado. We are going skiing," Esme said and Emmet jumped up.

"Yes! Finally. I loved it when we went last time!" Emmet cheered .

"What do you think, Bella?" Esme asked Bella, but there was no way Bella would talk. I don't think so.

"I-I t-think i-it's a g-great i-i-idea," A small voice stuttered out and it happened to be Bella voice. Goodness gracious! I missed her angeletic voice. It was so beautiful.

"What did you say Bella?" Carlisle asked, astonished and I leaned back in the sofa, playing with the pillow beside me.

"I t-think it's a g-great idea," She repeated, trying not to stutter. She probably was having a hard time speaking since it had been 2 months maybe 2months and a half since she spoke.

"Have you ever been skiing before Bella?" Emmet asked.

"No, m-my family could n-never a-afford i-it," She spoke again.

"When are we going, Carlisle?" Jasper spoke up.

" We are leaving on Friday," Carlisle said and Alice gasped.

"Rose, we only a day to shop and pack. We gotta hit the mall," Alice said and started to jump up and down again.

"How long are we gonna stay?" I asked, looked at the time on the clock. _4:48pm._

"For 2 weeks," Esme smiled. May be on this trip, I could possibly make it up to Bella. Maybe I could speak with Dad and have like, room arrangements done or flight arrangements. The only thing I have to focus on is getting Bella calm.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well lets get packing," Carlisle said, " We leave for the airport on Friday morning at 7:30am, we board the plane at 8:45am, then depart at 9:15am. It takes 4 hours to get there. Which it puts us arriving by 1:30pm. Get the rental cars. We will go out to eat. Go to the hotel and check in and then the rest of the trip continues."

Afte dad finished, I walked up to him as Bella sat there thinking.

"Dad, can I speak to you?"

**Uh oh. How did ya like it. If you dont, let me know so I could fix it or something. I just wanted to say that so far, into this story I have 294 reviews right now. 294 FREAKING REVIEWS! i beleive we can get to 1000 before the story is over! please i pray**


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV  
**

What do you need, Edward?" Carlisle asked me as I glanced at Bella, who was still thinking as we left the room and walked down the hallway to his study with Esme with us.

"I just, just wanted to apologize for my behavior for the past few months, it was unacceptable and unnessary. Im sorry," I looked at Carlisle who was standing behind his desk.

" Edward, all of us forgave you a long time ago. You're my son, I am your father, the purpose of you being my son is that in life I am suppose to let you make your own mistakes and learn from them," my Dad said and I nodded.

" But why did you let me beat her, I feel so guilty and horrible. I am a monster," I exclaimed and started pacing.

"Because, Edward, in life you have to learn from your mistakes. If I hadn't had let you do it, you wouldn't have had that doctor's appointment and you would have never been diagnosed," Dad said sitting at his desk and scrolled down the page on his computer.

"Is there any way I can make it up to her, any way possible?" I asked, I really did love her. She was so beautiful.

"Well… I guess I could let you guys share a room at the hotel. With 2 double beds though. Don't force her to do anything. You have to remember she is still suffering from traumatic stress," Carlisle explained and I smiled.

" My thoughts have changed on her Dad, I would never ever do the things I had done to her again. I cant believe what I did. Im so guilty," I explained and Dad put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, son. Just give her some time. Her speaking today was a big step for her. You know she hasn't spoken for 2 months," Dad said and turned me towards the door. "Just go relax. Tomorrow we have a big day of packing."

"Thanks, Dad," I thanked him and he nodded.

"Any time, Edward. If you want to start making it up to Bella, why don't you try to have a conversation with her or maybe fix her dinner. Something," Dad explained and I nodded.

" I got it, Dad," I said and smiled as I walked out of his study and back down the stairs to Bella. My sweet Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I heard some one walking down the stairs when I was laying in the recliner, reading Wuthering heights.

"Um, Bella?" I knew that voice. It was made of velvet. It couldn't be.

I looked up and saw Edward standing beside the recliner and I shrank back into the chair, feeling cornered even though if I jumped up now I could get away.

"Y-yes?" I asked in a small voice, looking in his eye. That was one of his rules when he was so powerful of me. I wanted to look away, but his eyes were filled with so much love and passion. They were so handsome. Those green orbs an-

_STOP! _

Myself screamed and I ignored it.

Edward crouched down next to me. "Please, don't be afraid, Bella. I don't mean any harm to you. I just wanted to ask you if there was anything I could fix you for dinner since it is already six o'clock.," He said in a warm, calm voice that felt snug. I felt protected with him near. He reached out and set a small portion of his hand on my hand and I flinched away.

"Please, don't hurt me. I promise, I wont do it again," I said in a small voice, taking my hand away and he shushed me.

"Sh, calm down. I wont hurt you. Now what can I get you for dinner?" He asked me, wait he wont hurt me? I thought he thought I deserved to be 'punished'.

"Um, um, I-I w-want a-a g-gril-led c-c-che-eese pl-ease," I stuttered and he nodded.

"Ok, you like 1 or 2?" He asked and I held up 2 fingers and he nodded and walked to the kitchen. Why was he being so nice to me. I think Carlisle was right, maybe he is cured. But I am deffinantly not taking any and I mean _Any _ drastic measures. Period.

I watched, stunned as he moved around in the kitchen pactiently and he cooked and I had to turn away. I watched the rest of my movie, Pride and Prejudice as he cooked.

Maybe I could give him a second chance.

But it wasn't going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Bella," Alice said as I was sitting on my bed, carefully packing 2 weeks worth of clothes in my gigantic suitcase.

"H-hi," I said quietly as I still stammered. I had been doing it a lot since yesterday when I first started talking. Today was Thursday and tomorrow morning we were leaving to go skiing.

"You need any help?" She asked and I looked around and saw I only had 2 pairs of clothes in my suitcase. I believe I would need more for this trip. But it hurts my leg to go back and forth.

"Can y-you go g-get m-me-e m-more cl-othe-s," I asked and she nodded instantly and was gone as I neatly set my clothes in the suitcase and looked at the time. _5:30pm._

Where had today gone?

For the past day, Edward has offered to do absolutely _anything_ for me. And I mean _ANY _thing. He has fixed all of my meals for me, I guess its his way of making it up to me.

"Here you go," Alice said bringing me back a whole stack of clothes and started helping me put them into the suitcase. Then while I finished the last of the clothes she went and got the shoes, toiletries, and hair, make up type stuff. I don't see why she likes to dress me up. Im not that pretty. Remember Plain Jane?

I continued to pack my suitcase and by the time we finished the whole thing probably weighed more than Alice. Then Emmet walked into the room to come get it, "Hey Bella."

"H-hi," I greeted to him and looked at the clock again 6:38pm wow, a whole hour went by.

"Where is the suitcase you wanted me to put in the car, Alice?" He asked and spoted it on the bed.

"Right there. Thank you, Emmet," Alice said as he left the room and she turned to me. "See ya later Bella."

"b-bye," I said as I sat on the window sill and watched nothing. Time must have gotten away from me because I heard a sound of the door and I jumped and turned around and it was Edward.

"I brought you dinner and medicine Carlisle sent up," He said and sat my grill cheese that I requested again , medicine, and water on my desk.

"t-thanks," I said and he nodded.

"Anytime, Bella. I will be here. No matter what. Are you excited about the trip?" He asked and I nodded slightly and he took that as a yes. "Well I am sure you will have so much fun. Maybe if you want, Carlisle might let you be able to sled. If you want to. If your scared I am sure some one will go with you. They have 2 people sleds now. Its always funner with 2 people. Well I guess I will see you in the morning."

Then he walked out before I could say good night.


	34. I am so sorry

**Hey Guys! I know its Friday night and you all are probably out doing things. But I would like to say that apparently, I have been reported for plagerism, what ever it is that you call for copying. From Lord of Authority. I would like to apologise if I have dissappointed any of yall for discontinuing this story. So I am discontinuing 'Why Me?' I am very disappointed from this story and I am very stressed. If anything happens to me, I will try to open up a new account if they dissable me from getting on Warriorgirl11. If I have to restart an account look for something with the word 'girl' in it. It will probably be 'tennisgirl' something with numbers. But I would like to appologize if I disappointed any of you guys. I love you all! Today has been a very stressful day for me. I woke up, checked my email and one of the first things I saw this morning was an hateful review and I got one when I got off from school.**

**I love you all. I am very sorry.**

**Love,**

**Warriorgirl12... /3  
**


End file.
